Unhealthy
by Baby-Firecracker
Summary: She was finding it harder and harder to walk away from him. "I'm in your system now, baby. You're gonna crave me." Puckleberry.
1. Unhealthy

Much as I love me some Rachel/Quinn, Puck/Rachel is always going to be number one for me and I couldn't resist writing a fic about them, even though I have like several on the go that are in dire need of updating.

This is set before the Pilot but it will eventually expand into the actual Glee universe we all know and love.

Rachel will be slightly OOC at certain points due to the circumstances, she's still the crazy Berry we know and love though, don't worry.

* * *

Chapter One: Unhealthy

* * *

Rachel wasn't a stupid girl, far from it actually. She was very aware that she was engaging in one of the most unhealthiest relationships she had ever had in her life. However it appeared this was one aspect of her life that she wasn't smart about, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why. She didn't even like him sometimes; well actually most of the time would probably be more suitable. She knew he didn't like her, he obviously found her sexually attractive but other than that she highly doubted he had any form of romantic feelings towards her. She knew that what they had wasn't love, and if she even so much as thought different his daily treatment of her reminded her swiftly.

She was startled out her thoughts as teeth bit sharply into her collarbone, which was soon soothed by his tongue. She let loose a moan as she registered his hands massaging into her upper thighs beneath her skirt, fingers dancing under the hem of her panties, knowing that if she lifted her hips he'd hit all the right spots. She pushed her hands forward grasping the sides of his face to bring his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss, her teeth nipping and tugging at his bottom lip. She smiled as she felt him press even further into her with a growl, she tensed however when he started to drag her panties down her thighs. Her hands dropped to grasp his wrists stilling his movements, ripping her mouth from his with a pant.

"W-wait."

He grunted burying his head in the crook of her neck, "Babe, seriously…"

She almost smiled at his obvious frustration, "The bells about to ring and you know I don't condone tardiness, it would put a black mark on my otherwise imp–"

He swiftly cut her off with another heated kiss before pulling back running his hands down her sides, "You're killing me, you know that?"

She nodded numbly as he leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of her nose before sitting up pulling her swiftly after him, causing her to almost hit her head off the roof of his truck.

"Move your ass then."

* * *

Rachel left first period still conflicted over the tender kiss she had received earlier, perhaps she had miscalculated and he did indeed have feelings for her. Then again he probably didn't due to the fact he was heading right towards her with a large slushie griped firmly in his hand. She clenched her eyes shut just in time for her face to be covered in freezing ice; she poked her tongue out to swipe her lips. Grape, her favourite.

Wiping off her eyes she blindly walked to her locker to retrieve her extra set of clothing before beginning her way to the girl's locker room. However her journey was altered when a hand shot out to yank her into a supply cupboard. She gaped as he smirked down at her, his eyes trailing up from her legs and seemed to stick at her chest, a leer making its way onto his face as he realised her top had went see through. She watched warily as he leaned close to her, breath hitching as his tongue darted out and licked slushie off her cheek.

"Mmm, Berry flavour, my favourite."

Shrieking in outrage she wacked him on the arm with her bag, pausing before deciding it made her feel good and continued to hit him until he grasped her arm causing her to drop her bag. Grunting she tried to twist away, wet hair sticking to her face, but he held firm and eventually she found her back pressed against his front.

"You can't seriously think we were going to engage in any form of intimacy after you so callously doused me in a slushie!"

He peered down at her over her shoulder, smiling in amusement, "Well, yeah."

She glared at him, refusing to give in to his pathetically charming smile. Her eyes widened when she felt his lips latch onto her neck, sucking and biting up to her earlobe which he then took into his mouth. Her knees buckled as he began to grind himself into her backside and she swore she thought she'd hit the floor if his arms weren't wrapped around her. She felt boneless as he turned her around and kissed her mouth firmly, tongue sweeping across her lips demanding to be let in, she let him convincing herself she was only continuing for a few minutes before she pulled away and slapped him. She got as far as panting in his ear which really did nothing other than spur him on. She eventually got her body under control and pulled away from him.

"Noah…"

"Shut up."

She shook her head leaning in closer to his body, hands gripping his shoulders, "We shouldn't – I mean I don't want –"

She abruptly shut herself up as he dropped to his knees and his head disappeared under her skirt. She found it highly disturbing that _he_ was the one capable of making her see every gold star she dreamed of.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, the plan is to continue, but you never know, I might leave it here. Also yeah she calls him Noah, not Puck, there's a reason.


	2. Remember

A/N: Wow, such a big response for this, I'm very flattered since I didn't think that chapter was all that good. Alot more story alerts than reviews but I appericate every form of interest. So thank you to you all.

* * *

Chapter Two: Remember

* * *

Rachel was extremely aware that she was lacking underwear beneath her skirt as she left the school and the knowledge made her squirm uncomfortably, imagining the horror if her skirt so happened to blow up before she made it to her car. Thus her walking swiftly towards the car park, bounding across it she peeked over to where Noah usually parked and almost tripped over her own feet as she spotted him twirling her underwear around his finger, winking as he shoved it back into his pocket. Horrified she hurried over to her car, peeling out as far as she could.

She couldn't quite remember how it all started between them, her memories of that night were hazy at best, probably because she spent so long denying the fact that she lost her virginity to Noah Puckerman, the boy who made her life a living hell. Her first time wasn't at all how she expected, there were no candles, soft music or whispered sweet nothings.

_Rachel sniffled as she walked down the empty street not caring where she was walking to only knowing that at that moment she needed to be anywhere other than her house. She didn't want to see her fathers' pitying looks as she explained why their home was currently covered in eggs, or why she never had any friends over after school. Of course it was perhaps a bit foolish for her to climb out her bedroom window and walk the streets alone at night, in her night clothes of all things. She felt herself tense as the rumbling of an engine came to a stop alongside her. She jumped in fright as someone stepped quickly into her path, looking up she scowled as she encountered Noah Puckerman's smirking face._

__

"Sup, freak?"

Scowling fiercely she pushed past him, "Go away."

He chuckled as he jogged forward, grabbing her arm to pull her back to him, "Dangerous time for chicks to be walking around, " he paused to look her up and down, "Even crazy ones."

She tried to side step him and failed, "Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then go away!"

"Feisty, I like that in a woman." He told her as he leered down at her.

She wasn't sure what overcame her but all she could think about was his smirking face as he egged her house, as he threw slushies in her face everyday, as he called her crazy and ridiculed her at every turn. Lashing out she slapped him soundly across the face, the sound echoing down the empty street. Gasping she realised just who exactly she hit and took a step back as he took one menacing one towards her. She expected him to shove her or at the very least give her a verbal lashing. What she didn't expect was for him to grip her arms and haul her in to kiss her soundly. She froze not sure what to do and waited until he pulled back from her.

"You're kind of hot when you're pissed."

After that it becomes a blur she remembers beginning backed into his truck, somehow finding her way to his back seat lips bruised and hair mussed. Remembers the feel of his muscles under her finger tips when she griped his arms as his fingers went to work under her pyjama pants. Remembers tears leaking out her eyes at the sharp pain of him filling her completely and then there was just blinding pleasure. Naturally of course she always remembers stumbling out of his truck with a 'later, Berry' as a goodbye. There was nothing romantic about it and she was mortified when she awoke the next morning with a dull throbbing between her legs reminding her it hadn't all been some messed up dream. After that he continued to seek her out, at first she was repulsed by the very idea, she's still not quite sure what made her change her mind to this day. He just seemed to have some sort of power over her, well at the very least, her body.

Numbly she realised that she had somehow made it home and was sitting in her driveway for an extended period of time. Shaking her head at her distracted thoughts she forced herself into her house, suddenly feeling the exhaustion of her day catching up to her. She didn't even have the energy to make one of her MySpace videos, she wanted nothing more than to get something to eat and then crawl into her bed and stay there until morning.

* * *

Frowning Rachel felt herself being pulled out of her slumber by a buzzing noise, cracking an eye open she saw her phone lit up telling her she had a new text message. Yawning she blindly reached for it pulling it close to her face in order to squint at the text written there. Two words were typed across the screen, 'Come over', she didn't even need to check the name to know it was from Noah. This was actually a regular occurrence for them, usually he came to her, usually without invitation but sometimes she went to him. Those times were reserved for when his mom was working late shift and he couldn't leave his little sister alone in the house. It didn't surprise her that he was actually a good big brother, usually people who acted like jerks were the ones that were closest to their families. Shrugging off the thought she typed back that she couldn't and waited half curious what his reply would be, after all it wasn't often that she rejected him and actually stuck with it.

'I need you.'

Apparently he was feeling sensitive today; no doubt the possession of her panties had her on his mind for most of the night. More often than not he came back with some crud comment that despite herself got her worked up enough that she would give in and head over there. But when answers like these came about, it was always different, rougher, more intimate and she always found herself still in his bed come morning. Staring at the phone, she paused before quickly turning it off and burying her head under her covers. She couldn't afford to get attached now.


	3. Crave

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story.

* * *

Chapter Three: Crave

* * *

Rachel prided herself on being a lot of things, being skilled at avoidance was not one of those things unfortunately. This is why she found herself hiding in the girl's bathroom before homeroom so that there would be zero chance of running into Puck. '_Yes she was calling him Puck.'_ Because really she didn't think she had the self resistance to turn him down for their usual morning _meeting._ He'd also probably want to know why she didn't come over to his house last night, to which her words would weirdly fail her she'd stammer out some response and he'd demand she make it up to him. Hence the hiding. After a few moments of shifting from foot to foot she decided that she should utilise her free time and work on her singing, after all practice made perfect.

Standing centre stage Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smiling as she felt the tension leave her body. Singing had always been the best emotional outlet for her, nothing quite beat singing away all the anger, hurt or she supposed in her case lust.

_"It's like you're a drug._

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down.  
It's like I'm stuck.  
It's like I'm running from you all the time.  
And I know I let you have all the power._

_It's like the only company I seek is misery all around.  
It's like you're a leech sucking the life of me. _

_It's like I can't breathe without you inside of me.  
And I know I let you have all the power.  
And I realise I'm never gonna quit you over time._

_It's like I can't breathe.  
It's like I can't see anything.  
Nothing but you.  
I'm addicted to you.  
It's like I can't think without you interrupting me.  
In my thoughts.  
In my dreams.  
You've taken over me.  
It's like I'm not me.  
It's like I'm not me."  
_  
Rachel's eyes popped open as the music was abruptly cut off, whipping around she caught sight of Puck standing behind her gazing at her with dark eyes. Taking a deep breath she attempted to smile at him which faltered as he began to stalk towards her, backing up she inhaled sharply as her back connected with the piano, however Puck's steps never slowed, not until he was grasping her sides and lifting her onto the piano's cool surface, nudging her legs apart to stand in between them his eyes never leaving hers the whole time.

Seconds felt like hours as she gazed at him, fidgeting nervously she did what she did best; talk, "Hello Noah. Is that a new shirt? Blue's a lovely colour on you. Missed you this morning, I was just so busy organising my MySpace schedule I've barely had a minute to myself –"

She cut herself as she realised he was still staring at her now with his eyebrow raised. She cleared her throat nervously and held back a scowl as she realised he was beginning to smirk at her.

"You're avoiding me."

She spluttered out a forced laugh, "W-what? No I have not!"

He rolled his eyes hooking his hands under her knees and pulling her further into him, "Really?"

She nodded distracted as she watched his hands trace patterns up her bare thighs, she repressed a moan as they hit his intended target. She lost herself in the sensations before coming to her senses and griped his forearms attempting to stop his movements. She frowned hurt as he let out a groan of disgust and dropped his head onto her chest pressing kisses upwards towards her ear.

"Are you gonna fight this every damn time now? It's gonna get old real fast, Berry."

She leaned into his kisses before attempting to distance herself, "I just think we should maybe stop this."

Whatever reaction she was expecting wasn't quite what she got. One hand left her thighs to cup her face and drag it towards his own, lips pushing roughly over hers, biting down sharply on her bottom lip causing her to gasp which allowed him to slip his tongue inside to dominate hers, his other hand griping her thigh his fingers biting into her which she knew would leave bruises. After a few moments he pulled back an inch, his breath ghosting over her face as he spoke to her.

"I'm in your system now, baby. You're gonna crave me."

"That'll never happen."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

She lasted a day. She lasted one pathetic day without him touching her, really though it's all Jacob's fault and not her own, as if she needed anymore of a reason to avoid her stalker. She was standing at her locker gathering her books and as she closed the door Jacob's face popped up in front of hers startling her before she realised who it was.

"Rachel Berry."

She fought down a shudder of repulsion as he leered at her chest, somehow it didn't have the same affect as when Puck did it and she thanked God for that everyday. She really hoped she never became so desperate that she found Jacob attractive in any way shape or form in any lifetime.

"Excuse me, Jacob."

He grabbed onto her wrist as she tried to bypass him, "Wait, I've got something for you."

Turning around to appease him she let out a disgusted shriek as he attempted to kiss her. Bending backwards she used her free head to push at his chest in an attempt to get him out of her personal space. It appeared however that there was really no need for her to even try as Jacob suddenly bounced off of the lockers and fell onto the floor with an audible thump. Gaping in shock she watched as Puck sneered down at the curly haired boy.

"Watch it, loser."

Rachel was fully prepared to deny what happened next. She did not seek out Noah Puckerman before lunch time. Nor did she drag him into the empty choir room to have sexual intercourse with him. And even if she did do those things she only did them to show her appreciation of him saving her from that disgusting boy earlier in the day. It just so happened that Puck would accept no other form of thanks than sex, that was all.

* * *

I don't own the song Addicted by Kelly Clarkson.


	4. Want

Thank you so much for all the feedback, it is much appreciated. This is a slightly longer than usual chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy.  
Oh and to all those that wish for Rachel to take a bit of control, don't worry she's working on it, you get a little taste of that this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Four: Want

* * *

Rachel was hiding. Again. Only this time she was hiding because Puck was tiring her out, it seemed that every time he saw her he was kissing and groping ever inch of her that was available to him. At first it was thrilling to know that she had that sort of power over him but now she just ached, everywhere, literally _everywhere_. If she had sex one more time she was going to kill herself, which is what she told Puck this morning when he dragged her into his truck for some alone time before school. He was _not_ happy. This was why she found herself seated in a toilet cubicle waiting for the bell to ring for second period. She let her head fall back onto the cool tile behind her, closing her eyes and tucking her legs up onto the lid of the toilet. This was not healthy at all, and not to mention weird. Puck clearly enjoyed having sex with her otherwise he wouldn't have came back after that first time but this was unbelievable, it was like he was permanently aroused.

When she heard the first warning bell ring she let out a sigh of relief and hopped up, quickly making her way to class, however she paused catching sight of a letter on the notice board displaying that there was to be a glee club starting, auditions being held at lunch time. Wide eyed she signed her name, quickly pulling out her gold star sheet to apply one beside her name. So what if she put a gold star every time she signed her name, it was a metaphor for her becoming a star one day, which she would become, she was determined for it to happen. Grinning she hugged her textbooks close to her chest and turned round to head to her class, only to be greeted with a cherry slushie in the face and she didn't even need to turn around to know who had thrown it. Bottom lip quivering she squared her shoulders and made her way back to her locker, looked like she would be missing math today again.

* * *

She was going to like Finn. There were no ifs or buts about it, he was cute albeit he appeared to be rather dim-witted at times, he could sing well and more importantly he was not Noah Puckerman. She supposed her approach had been rather forceful yesterday when she had practically mauled him in Glee practice and she supposed she was staring at him a little too hard in science today but she was trying to get her point across that she '_liked'_ him. She didn't have a whole lot of experience with boys, other than Puck and that was hardly a relationship. So instead of scaring him she decided she would go with a more subtle approach…and blame the glee club.

She peeked at him before reverting her eyes back to the queue in front of her, "I think the others expect us to become a couple."

She watched with dread as he seemed to fidget totally uncomfortable, clearly trying to come up with some pathetic excuse as to why they shouldn't date. Okay so she was actually using him to make her unappealing to Puck but that didn't mean that the evitable rejection wouldn't hurt her.

"Uh, I've got a girlfriend, her name is Quinn."

Rachel gritted her teeth trying to hold back the bile that had rose in her throat, "Quinn Fabray? Head Cheerleader, Quinn Fabray!"

"Yeah we're four months now, she's cool."

Of all the people he could be dating it would have to be the girl that ridiculed her life almost as much as Puck did, in fact Quinn may be worse. At least Puck had never made up a rumour that she was actually had male genitals, hence the wonderful nickname of Manhands. Rachel was rather appalled at his apparent taste in woman and couldn't help but wonder if she had escaped some horrible mistake just in time. Then again Puck had re-shaved his head, it was smooth and trimmed and despite what Rachel may say about his haircut, she adored it, she loved running her hands over his scalp and tugging on the little hair that he had. And now he had re-shaved it, and he was giving her that look. _Their look. _Every time he came into her path she avoided his eyes like she would combust if she met them. If his eyes did that to her she dreaded to think what his touch would do to her at that moment. Life was so unfair.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this, all of this for a boy she didn't even properly like. She was joining the celibacy club, pretty ironic since she wasn't even a virgin and it was also one of the most ridiculous things she had ever heard of. If you didn't want to have sex, don't do it. If you did want to have sex, do it. It really wasn't that difficult of a concept. Scoffing she watched disgusted as the Cheerio's gyrated about the floor whilst proclaiming, 'It's always about the teasing and not about the pleasing.' What utter hypocrites, she didn't think this club could get any worse.

She was wrong of course. Puck was in celibacy club, which really was even more ridiculous than the club itself. Who in their right mind would even believe that he wasn't having sex with someone. Someone being her actually but she was fairly certain she couldn't be the only one he was intimate with. Surely.

"Let's pair up for the Immaculate Affection. And remember if the balloon pops the noise makes the angels cry."

Rachel shuddered in disgust as Jacob began to shuffle his way in her direction, hips thrusted out towards her. His hands had just griped her shoulders when he was roughly pulled back and shoved in Santana's direction.

"Move it, loser. I want Berry."

Everyone turned shocked glances towards Puck who was now standing in front of her. Horrified she stared up at him, willing him to laugh, shove her and announce a resounding 'just kidding' to the room. However to her utter dismay that is not what happened.

He shrugged and winked at them all, "I wanna see if she really is a freak in the sack."

Rachel glowered up at him as everyone seemed to accept this explanation, after all it was Puck. Dimly she heard Santana in the background hissing that she would kill Jacob if he so much as thought about touching her with his disgusting loser hands. Puck however happily smirked down at her, as if she needed a reminder that he knew exactly what she was like in bed. His hands gripped her hips and began to pull her towards him, she scowled as she quickly stuck the balloon in-between them before he got any funny ideas. Letting go of the balloon she fluttered her hands about before deciding to rest them on his shoulders and gasped as he brought her further into him, the balloon being dangerously squished between them. She gaped in embarrassment as his fingers dipped under her shirt and dug into her flesh as he began to widely grind against the balloon, grinning down at her the whole time in amusement.

"Yeah, take it!"

Her eyes widened as she realised he intended to purposely burst the balloon so when he 'fell' he could grind up against her without anyone being the wiser to what was actually happening. This was just some sick ploy to get her to have sex with him today. At that moment she heard a balloon burst and had never been more happy to hear the sound in all her life, she quickly stepped away from Puck as Finn tried to explain to Quinn why the balloon had burst.

"You know what? This is a joke. Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high schools? Our hormones are driving us too crazy to sustain, the second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for comprise we act out. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared, that's what contraception is for."

Quinn gaped at her, "Don't you dare use the 'C' word."

Rachel took a deep breath before raising an eyebrow at her, "You want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know? Girls want sex just as much as guys do."

That said she abruptly left more than aware that the rest started to filter out after her in most likely confusion or disgust, she could care less which. She wasn't all that shocked when she was pulled down the corridor and was pushed back into the row of lockers by Puck. She watched warily as his lips descended onto hers and she surrendered herself, leaning into him and letting him nip at her lip, tongue massaging into hers. When he pulled away she felt herself begin to follow him before she realised what she was doing.

"That was hot, babe."

* * *

Rachel had never been more humiliated in all her life; she thought she was making progress with Finn during today's vocal lesson. He had acted like he'd wanted to kiss her; he seemed to enjoy the kiss if his very physical reaction had proved anything. This is why she couldn't understand why she was currently sitting on a blanket by herself after he had rushed out demanding she tell no one, like he was ashamed to have kissed someone like her. Blinking back tears Rachel wordlessly packed up the picnic. She guessed no one did want to be with her. Frowning she dropped the basket and wiped off her cheeks and headed out of the auditorium.

Stalking down the hall she searched the hallways for a Mohawk, finally spotting it after a few moments heading in her direction. Moving backwards she quickly snagged his arm and yanked him into the janitor's closet she was standing outside of.

"Jesus, Berry. Are you trying to rip my goddamn arm out its socket? You know I have fight club tonight and if you –"

She cut him off by shoving him back and pushing off his letterman jacket, "Shut up."

Quickly she turned to jam the door with a wet floor sign and moved back to him to start unbuttoning his shirt. Yanking it off she reached up, grasping his neck to pull his mouth down to hers, one hand moving down his chest, tugging on his nipple ring as she went, to unbuckle his belt. Pushing her hand quickly into his boxers to grasp him firmly, she moved her thumb around in circular patterns making him moan into her mouth, his hips thrusting into her hand for more friction.

Ripping her mouth from his to breath in much needed air she stared up at him, "Tell me you want me."

He peered down at her in frustrated confusion, "W-what?"

She squeezed him tighter in her hand, "Tell me you want me."

"Shit, yes. I want you!"

And that appeared to be the only encouragement she needed. Quickly they began yanking off each others clothes. Her legs around his waist, teeth biting, and fingers bruising each other as they both worked each other hard before they climaxed. And for once, Rachel was the first one to scurry out the door whilst adjusting her clothing, leaving one confused Noah Puckerman behind her. At least she knew someone wanted her.


	5. Hot

Thank you so much for the reviews and interest. It really means a lot.  
Special thanks to Chiara13 , for such a long review, seriously wow lol.  
I'm a little worried about writing from Puck's point of view so I'm just trying to ease myself into it. Because as the story progresses his POV will become important too so.

* * *

Chapter Five: Gets You Hot

* * *

Rachel had a plan. Okay it wasn't an actual plan, as in it wasn't something that she had researched, listed or graphed but it was solid none the less. She was going to break up with Puck, although they weren't dating which made it extremely difficult for her to rehearse any form of break up speech but what she prepared she believed covered what she wished to convey. It just wasn't working out between them, although she had rather enjoyed being in charge that one time in the closet and did in fact regret not having another chance to experience her dominance in a number of different ways. She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry and her eyes glazed over as she thought of things she could be doing to Puck right now.

"Sup, legs."

She let out a short shriek as she failed to realise Puck had seated himself in her passenger seat and from the looks of his relaxed slouch he had been sitting there for awhile. She blushed brightly as a leer made its way onto his face, telling her he knew exactly what she had been thinking about.

"What were you thinking about? It was dirty wasn't it? 'Cause you know you just have to ask, babe. I live to serve."

She gaped in shock and managed to stutter out that she was thinking no such thing before he was on her. His mouth demanding a reaction out of her own as his hands crept up under her shirt, thumbs brushing against the edge of her bra. She gasped pressing herself closer to him, wincing as the gear stick dug into her hip, however she couldn't really bring herself to care as Puck moved down to bit on her neck. She always loved it when he paid attention to her neck. But like she said she was breaking up with Puck, just as soon as she got this one time out of her system. Honestly.

* * *

Puck had a plan. Yeah okay it wasn't an actual plan because plans were for pansies and Puck wasn't any form of pansy. Berry was distancing herself from their little fucked up relationship and if Puck was honest he wasn't about to give it up. Freak she may be but Berry was hot, she had a rocking body and she was possibly the best sex he'd ever had. Well actually Santana did this awesome thing with her tongue that probably had her beat but Berry was high up on the list, real high. So he knew he had to make himself irresistible to her, which started with him re-shaving his Hawk' because no matter how much she bitched about it she couldn't seem to keep her fingers from running through it whenever they hooked up. He was a little off his game when _she _dragged_ him _into a closet and had her way with him. He wasn't really complaining though, it was kinda hot when she got that pissed off look on her face and got real bossy, he'd just never tell her that. But still since then he's had to keep her constantly distracted around him so that she didn't do something ridiculous and call of their arrangement. Despite the constant sex Puck was seriously frustrated because despite what Emily Hunt said last year Noah Puckerman _loved_ foreplay, he liked to take his time and explore every inch of smooth skin available to him. This is how he found himself doing these retarded dance moves for Shue's gay boy band. Having to get up on stage with a bunch of dudes and _sing _was not Puck idea of a good time, unless he was getting laid after it. Which was so happening once he told Berry.

* * *

"Pardon, you want me to what exactly?"

She watched fascinated as he rolled his eyes at her as if she was mentally deficient. She'd asked him to repeat what he'd said about four times but honestly the information wasn't processing in her brain like it was meant to. This was probably due to the fact that Puck had just asked her to watch him perform and it wasn't said with a sexual subtext.

"Come watch me sing with Acafella's. If you make me say it one more time I'm gonna spank you…..wait actually, go ahead, ask me."

"_Noah!_"

"I love it when you scream my name, baby."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she pursed her lips in an effort not to laugh because he looked utter ridiculous. She wasn't quite sure why he wanted her to go to the performance; she didn't actually know he could sing. Oh god, what if he couldn't sing? She wasn't entirely sure that she would be able to hold back her true opinion on his performance because singing was no laughing matter, at all. Still there wouldn't be much harm in going, it's not that she had much else going on tonight. Although she was disgruntled that Mr Shue had abandoned them in order to fulfil some past dream, however she could understand wishing to be in the spotlight even if it was just for one night. Yes, there are defiantly worse places she could go to.

"Okay, I'll attend your performance."

* * *

"_Let me take off all your clothes._

__

Disconnect the phone so nobody knows.

Let me light a candle so that we can make it better.

Making love until we drown.

_Yeah  
_

_Girl you make me feel real good._

_Can do it until we both wake up."_

She was drooling, there was no doubt in her mind that she was and it was a disgusting thing to do in public but she really couldn't help it. Noah Puckerman could sing, really well apparently, so well in fact that all she should do was stare at him. At first she was highly amused at his lack of dancing ability, then he started singing and did that pelvic thrust and all she could think about was him crooning in her ear as he put those hip movements to more pleasurable use. He also looked amazing in a suit, he should dress up smartly more often, and evidently he looked good in about everything. Of course he looked just as good, if not better, out of his clothes. She'd always found him attractive despite his abrasive personality, that much was obvious given their current predicament but this was the first time she truly wanted him.

This is how she found herself pacing alongside his truck waiting for him to come out. She, Rachel Berry, was _waiting_ on Noah Puckerman; there were clearly some cosmos out of alignment. Her pacing abruptly stopped as she spotted him making his way in her direction, she held her breath as he stopped in front of her still dressed in his suit but with the bow tie hanging loose and his shirt untucked with the three top buttons undone.

"So…pretty badass huh? I sing way better than Finn, you can't deny it."

His brow furrowed in confusion as she continued to stare at him silently, which was odd for her as she would usually find herself babbling away to him until he was forced to silence her. However words escaped her so instead she launched herself into his arms, her mouth latching onto his as her fingers delved under his shirt to scrape her nails down his abs. Apparently she took him by surprise as it took him a few moments to respond to her but still she didn't relent her attack on his mouth until she pulled away, panting for much needed air.

"I guess singing gets you hot."

It wasn't a question and she knew it. He began to softly sing 'I wanna sex you up' into her ear, his voice causing a shiver to run down her spine. Heat pooled in her belly as his fingers inched under her skirt, his other hand reaching around her to unlock his truck. Griping her hips in both hands he hauled her up and pushed her into his backseat, quickly jumping in to follow her. His body covering hers he continued to sing in between kisses which he trailed down her neck and chest, fingers deftly unbuttoning her shirt to expose more skin to his mouth, his tongue tracing the edging of her bra as his fingers dipped into her panties. Her whole body was trembling as he slide her panties down her legs; she tensed in anticipation as he unzipped himself. She closed her eyes losing herself to the sensations he was causing as he caressed her. She gasped as he filled her completely, her fingers dug into his shoulders as she tensed around him, feeling something more than the usual pleasure she gained when they joined.

He seemed to sense her hesitance and stroked her cheek softly with his thumb, "You okay?"

Opening her eyes she caught the concerned look on his face and smiled softly because just for a moment she could pretend that he cared about her and that this was more than sex because right now at this moment she was feeling a lot for a boy she claimed to hate. She was getting attached and that scared her because she knew she had to end this at some point. She just wasn't sure she was strong enough to do it yet.


	6. Balance

Thank you so much for all the feedback.  
I may give Puck's POV more of a go but it'll be short segments integrated into Rachel dominated parts I think. I'm still weary.  
For those of you of are wondering, the rest of the characters will all worm their way into the story at some point but for now, it's going to be Puckleberry centred.

* * *

Chapter Six: Balance

* * *

Rachel awoke groggy, her eyes squinting against the dim light coming from the window. It took her several seconds to process that she wasn't in her own bedroom after noticing the Hip Hop posters on the walls and the men's clothes littered across the floor.  
She let out a groan of discomfort as she shifted feeling the throbbing in-between her legs, the sharp pain reminding her just what had occurred last night, several times. She flushed as she registered the muscular arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the half naked body pressed intimately behind her.

"Puck." She whispered, unsure of the time and worried his mother may still be home.

He gave no response so she attempted to extract herself from his embrace but it proved to be pointless as he merely tightened his hold on her. She relented for a few moments before beginning to wriggle against him again, hoping that if she couldn't get free then at least her movement would wake him. She stilled with a gasp as she felt him grip her hips tightly and press himself closer to her, his breath hot on her skin as he nuzzled against her ear.

"Nice wake up call, Berry. Seriously, continue."

She blushed realising that he didn't mean she woke him up but rather she woke a certain part of his anatomy up. She usually didn't shy away from his crude comments but she always felt unsure, vulnerable even after she had spent the night sleeping with him in his bed and he loved every second of her insecurity.  
She flung back her arm slapping him hard on the chest in the hopes of distracting him from her flushing cheeks. It worked a little too well. He grabbed her hand before it could lose contact with his chest and held it there for a few moments letting her feel his heartbeat under her palm before he steadily began to guide it downwards. He sucked and bit on her neck as he continued to move her hand downwards, groaning into her ear once their joined hands reached his crotch. Finding him already hard she squeezed him on instinct, proud when he gave an appreciative murmur, before remembering where she was.

"Puck, your mother might still be home."

His hand left her hip and moved up to fondle her left breast as he spoke, "Guess you'll have to keep the screaming to a minimum, babe. I know it'll be hard for you."

"_Noah!_"

Seemingly startled at her yelled whisper he let go of her allowing her to dart from his bed, a leer making its way onto his face as he took in the sight of her wearing nothing but his t-shirt. If Rachel knew one thing about Noah Puckerman it was that he was possessive and no doubt seeing her dressed in his clothing was doing nothing to damper his hormones.

Pointing a finger at him she shook her head, "No. I should really get home before my fathers find out I'm not in my room."

He scowled shifting up and along the bed to reach out for her, "It's Sunday. Call them, say you left early to hang out with one of those gleek freaks."

She allowed him to pull her closer to him but maintained her frown, "I wish you wouldn't call them that. Call me that. Really if you think so little of me then shouldn't you be ashamed of lowering yourself to sleep around with one of said 'gleeks'?"

He rolled his eyes as his fingers traced patterns high on her thighs, "But you're hot and really good at sucking my di-"

She swiftly cut him off, "You're disgusting."

She barely had time to realise what was happening before he was pulling her onto the bed and straddling her legs to keep her pinned in place as he begun to tickle her sides causing her to laugh hysterically as she tried to wriggle away from him.

Gasping she looked up at his smirking face, "Stop it."

"Disgusting, huh? Say I'm a badass and I'll forgive you. Say it!"

She shook her head refusing to give into him, causing him to up his game and renew his tickling with no mercy this time. After a few moments she's fairly certain she's going to wet herself. She blames her need to urinate for what she's about to say because otherwise she would never say it.

"Okay! You're a badass. Now _stop!_"

Smirking triumphantly he gloats, "And now as my prize, I claim you."

That said he nuzzles into her neck making exaggerated slurping noises as he kisses the skin in front of him causing her to giggle softly at him acting ridiculous, smoothing her hands over his Mohawk as she lets him have his moment. She lets out a contented sigh as he leans over her, his lips brush over hers softly allowing _herself _to enjoy the moment.

Ten minutes later she's not quite sure how this conversation came about but they were now arguing over the effects Puck would cause by joining Glee Club. She was currently sitting in between Puck's legs, her back resting against his chest and his hands draped casually around her waist, his thumbs rubbing across her hip bones.

"Panties would totally be dropping."

Rachel scoffed at his confidence, "While I admit you have a surprisingly good vocal range, you are in no way that good."

He bit her ear in retaliation, "Got you hot."

She felt herself blush hotly at the memory of her reaction to Puck's singing, "That's beside the point and this conversation is pointless anyway because you will _never_ join Glee Club."

"Maybe, maybe not. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

She could feel his smug smile that was currently being aimed at the back of her head. He knew she hated it when he said things like that, she didn't like the uncertainty the mysterious answers gave her. She just knew she would be awake all night thinking about this now. She flipped herself over in order to give him the full effect of her scowl and only received a cheesy grin in return. Lesser men have quaked in fear at the expression on her face, not Noah Puckerman though, he seemed to thrive off the damn thing.

* * *

Monday morning came and Rachel had a slight bounce in her step as she made her way into the front of the school. Last night she had come to the conclusion that perhaps Puck was changing his ways. He had been ridiculously sweet to her yesterday when the spent the entire day together, he hadn't even tried to convince her to have sex with him in his truck before he dropped her off at home. He'd driven her to her door which really said a lot since it was the first time he'd done it since they started their affair. He'd even called her Rachel when saying goodbye to her and in that moment Rachel decided that she rather liked _Noah_ and was happy to see that around her more Noah and less Puck was coming out.

Rounding the corner she spotted Puck standing with two other football players and stood a moment to observe him, admiring his profile. As if sensing she was watching him he looked up and smiled as he spotted her, leaving her momentarily stunned at his response. He'd never smiled at her in public before, leered, smirked or sneered yes but never smiled.

Rachel felt her lips beginning to quirk up as she spotted that Puck had begun making his way towards her with that same smile on his face. So distracted by his lips she failed to notice the slushy in his hand before it made contact with her face, the freezing coldness of the ice causing her to gasp in shock. She stilled momentarily, briefly wondering what she had done to upset him before she remembered who _he_ was, who _she_ was.  
Really it was silly for her to believe that Puck being sweet to her for one day meant that he had changed, that he liked her. He had made the mistake of letting his guard down yesterday, for letting Noah out, and now he was just restoring the balance once again.


	7. Hands

Thank you for all the feedback, each and every response means so much.  
For those of you wondering, I don't know whether I'm going to make Quinn pregnant or not, there's two ways the story can go so really I just need to decide which way.

Giving Puck's POV a go again this chapter, shall see how it turns out.  
This is mostly a filler chapter so I have more time for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it all the same.

Rachel is becoming unusually angsty recently; I swear she will not remain that way forever haha.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Hands

* * *

Puck was pissed. Berry was acting seriously messed up since the weekend of his singing debut; it wasn't that she was avoiding him because the sex was still happening, it's just that she wasn't all that responsive during. Puck had mastered Berry's body like he'd mastered his guitar, he knew what she loved and what she hated, he knew exactly what drove her to the brink and had her screaming his name. Except there wasn't much screaming of his name lately, or much moaning or hell even whimpering going on and if he was a lesser man he'd think he was doing something wrong.

He _wasn't_ doing anything wrong.

So once again he found himself doing something total out of character, all so he could keep sexing Berry. He joined Glee. Sometimes he really didn't know why he bothered putting so much effort into one girl; sure the sex was good but was it really _that_ good. Well yeah it was and Berry was really hot, he knew for a fact if she wasn't seen as such a loser in school then every guy would be begging to tap that. If she changed her clothing of course, not everyone dug the school girl thing like he did. Fortunately he was the only one and the mere thought of her having sex with someone else made him want to smash said someone's face in. Only because it cut into his sexing time and that was unacceptable, no other reason.

Puck snapped out his thoughts as smooth tan legs made their way into his line of sight and his eyes followed them intently until they stopped a few chairs away. Glancing up he realised the rest of the room was organising themselves into two lines, girls in front with boys behind them. Smirking he made his way over behind Berry, his chest swelling with smug pride as he noticed her tensing up as she registered his presence behind her. She may not be screaming his name but he sure as hell still affected her.

Mr Shue clapped his hands once to gain their attention, "Alright you're partnered up with whoever's in front of you, guys. Ready?"

Puck repressed a smile at Berry's unhappy sigh and leaned forward pressing his lips to her ear, "Bet you can't wait for my hands to be on you."

* * *

Rachel was in hell. Literally Glee Club had become her own personal hell. She couldn't believe that Puck had actually joined Glee, although she'd a funny reason she knew why he had. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy having sex with him, she very obviously did otherwise being with him would be entirely pointless and Rachel Berry was not a pointless person. She was finding it hard to give it her all lately due to the slushier incident, the very _bad _slushier incident. She was well aware that Puck had slushied her more than once since they'd known each other but somehow last time had broke a little part of her.

She'd been getting attached, allowing herself to believe that Puck could actually care about her and as a result she received cherry flavoured ice in her face. She shouldn't have been surprised due to their past history but she was and now she was having a hard time moving past it. So she found herself just kind of laying there and she knew it bothered him because he usually got such enthusiastic reactions out of her. She was fairly certain though, that it was wrong to be slightly satisfied at his obvious frustration.

She repressed a shiver as his hands gripped her hips in order to lift her to the left. She slightly resented Mr Shue for choosing today of all days to pick a routine which required them to touch each other so frequently. Just as her feet were about to make contact with the ground again she heard Brittany let out a shriek as Tina stumbled into Mike which caused his grip of the Cheerio to falter and she began to tumble down, heading straight for Rachel. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the inevitable collision but instead she felt Puck's hands slide around her stomach, his arms clenching around her waist as he hauled her backwards. Her eyes fluttered open as she tilted her head back to look at Puck and she flushed at the intensity of his stare.

Yes, Puck definitely still had an effect on her.

* * *

Puck was so the man. He totally saved Berry from bruising her perfect little ass and she got this adoring soft girlie look on her face after he did. He also got some side boob action too which in his opinion was always awesome. Okay he had a hard time keeping his hands off her, so what, he was a horny teenage boy it was perfectly normal. Speaking of touching her, she was squirming clearly uncomfortable as he kept his hands resting low on her hips as she watched Brittany slapping Mike repeatedly across the arm. He kind of deserved it, who drops a Cheerio? Isn't that like an insult about their weight or something to them?

He let his hands slide around her hips to grab her ass before he pulled away from her, pretending that he hadn't just saved her from humiliation and then groped her. He repressed a smug smirk every time he spotted Berry sneaking little glances at him, tensing every time he put his hands on her. She could avoid him and pretend she wasn't as into him as he was her but her body couldn't lie to him so until he had some real incentive to give her up he wasn't backing down without a fight.

* * *

Rachel panted as she flung her head back, it would have smacked hard off the wall if it wasn't for the large hand cupping the back of her head to cushion the blow. Her nails dug deep into muscled shoulders, drawing blood as she griped onto them. She revelled at the feel of his tongue lapping at the hollow of her throat and blunt teeth nipping hard that coaxed a whimper out of her. Nearing her climax she clenched her legs around his waist squeezing with all her might.

"Puck!"

Puck griped her hips harder, "Say my _name_."

Rachel happily complied as she rode out her orgasm, "_Noah!_"

He came not long after she did and she let her head fall into the juncture between his shoulder and neck, her breath shuddered as he stroked a hand down her spine.

"Aren't you glad you came around to my way of thinking, babe?"

Rachel's eyes glazed over as she stared blankly over his shoulder willing herself not to cry in front of him.

"Yes."

She didn't understand why he was still in her room until she felt him move them over to her bed and slip her under the covers, only then did she realise he intended to stay. He did that sometimes, it wasn't as often as she accidentally stayed over at his, it usually only occurred when he knew his mother would be leaving for work on the early shift and would spot him wandering in at three in the morning. She'd convinced herself he does it to remind her that he's the one in control of their relationship, he says when and he says where.

She feels the tears prickle behind her eyes and wills them away. You can't cry over losing something you never had to begin with.


	8. Unexpected

Okay I am so sorry for the extremely long delay in update but university was crazy lately. Has anyone ever done events management? No, well don't. It's a pain in the ass!  
In good news I decided what I want to do with the babygate situation.  
Also yes I'm one of those people that like Rachel becoming close friends with one of the Cheerio's or more than one, don't shoot me. Was curious if anyone had a preference for which one?

* * *

Chapter Eight: Unexpected

* * *

Rachel had quit Glee.

Quit _Glee_.

She wasn't quite grasping why exactly she had done so, all she really remembered was the overwhelming hurt as yet again she was pushed aside by Mr Shue, once again humiliated and suddenly words were spewing out of her mouth at a rapid pace and before she knew it she was no longer in Glee Club.  
She realised this would probably hurt them more than it would her, she knew this because Puck had been berating her for twenty minutes solid, demanding to know why the hell she left him without any form of entertainment in stupid Glee Club, a club that he had joined solely so he could have more opportunities to have sex with her. She vaguely realised she should have been offended by his remarks but found that at this moment in time she just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

Puck must have realised that she was merely sitting with a blank look on her face and cut himself off, "What the hells wrong with you?"

Rachel pondered her answer because really what _was_ wrong with her. Glee club was a vital stepping stone for her future career on Broadway, leading them to nationals would give her stellar background experience. Yet she couldn't think of one thing to say to Puck, she knew he was staring blankly at her, watching and waiting for some form of explanation and all Rachel could do was burst into tears.

She was vaguely aware of Puck's horrified expression as he tentatively wrapped his arms around her and hauled her onto his lap. She pressed her face tightly into the crook of his neck, hot tears rolling off her cheeks and down his neck. He murmured soft coos of reassurance into her ear, stopping ever so often to press soft kisses to the side of her face. She knew he was attempting to comfort her but the tenderness of his actions only seemed to spur on her tears.

"Shh, baby. I've got you."

* * *

Rachel dabbed under her eyes delicately as she tried to hide the tell-tale redness that formed after her embarrassing crying episode. She jumped startled as a sob echoed behind her. Twisting around nervously she peered into the half closed stall behind her and caught sight of the red and white cheerio's' uniform and blonde hair. She hesitated as to whether she should comfort the cheerleader or not before deciding the worse that could happen was a scathing insult hurled her way. Which really happened on a daily basis anyway.

Pushing open the door she watched as Quinn wiped quickly at her eyes, "Are you alright?"

Quinn glared up at her with tear rimmed eyes, "Go away, man hands!

Rachel debated whether to go or not but decided that misery loved company and slide down the door to rest of the floor in front of Quinn, barely suppressing her disgust of the dirty cramped space she had just squeezed herself into for the sake of a girl who hated her.

They sat in silence a few moments before Quinn spoke, "Why were you crying?"

Rachel shrugged, "I quit Glee. Everybody in this school hates me. I'm in a situation with a boy that I can't seem to get away from. I don't know, all of it I guess. Why were you?"

Quinn frowned clearly debating what to say, "I thought I was pregnant. I mean maybe I was but I'm not. Not now anyway."

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel gaped at her not sure how to continue, "Why are you telling me this?"

Quinn laughed without humour, "Because I know you won't tell and I had to tell someone. It makes it real, I guess."

Rachel didn't have any words of comfort, no well rehearsed speeches about how this was perfectly normal. Instead all she did was take the head cheerleaders hand and squeeze tightly, repressing a smile when the blonde squeezed back in response.

* * *

Noah Puckerman had feelings for Rachel Berry. _Puck_ liked _Berry_. No matter what way he thought about it, it was still fucked up and he really had no idea where it came from. He just knew that when he held Berry this morning and wiped away her tears he felt something. Something he knew he hadn't felt before and the only explanation was that he cared bout her, to be honest he knew he felt a little something more than he should for her. He got way too possessive when another guy so much as looked at her to be considered healthy but he just figured that he didn't like to share his sex buddies.

He was evidently wrong.

It wasn't even just about the sex although that was pretty amazing, he just liked being with her, holding her and hanging out with her. She was actually pretty fun when she dialled down on all the crazy. And if anyone had to hear his thoughts right now they'd call him a pansy, which he totally was right now. C'mon Rachel freaking Berry? He couldn't have picked a more hated person in all the school to suddenly develop feelings for? He couldn't even slushy her this morning! God he was totally growing a vagina because of her.

He blinked dazed as he realised everyone in the room was talking about said girl. How long had he been thinking about his screwed up relationship with her to miss out an entire half of a conversation going on around him.

Kurt huffed as he grudgingly said his piece, "We can't do it without her."

Mr Shue sighed, "That's not true. We may have to layer Santana and Mercedes over Quinn's solo but – we'll be fine."

"Maybe for the invitational but not sectionals and certainly not regional's." Artie spoke up, suddenly tired of everyone pretending that they didn't need Rachel.

Puck sneered, "The wheelchair kid's right. That Rachel chick makes me want to light myself on fire but she can sing."

Puck internally winced, oh yeah he was really glad Berry was not in the room to hear that comment because if she had she would hold out on sex for like a month and that wouldn't really help him to sort out his feelings for the crazy girl.

"Rachel left guys! She's gone!"

Puck snorted and shared a look with Artie. Artie he discovered actually liked Berry despite the sometimes harsh comments he said about her. At first Puck kind of goggled at him in wonder the silently questioning of _why_ hanging in the air, of course that made Puck a hypocrite given that he was sexing the chick and seemed to have a hidden secret of wanting to go about calling her his girl.

He needed mental help.

* * *

Rachel was amazed how her mood went from depressed to pissed in the space of a few hours. Rachel was enraged for a few reasons; first Mr Shue tried to replace her with an old drunk lady and then she discovered that Puck had been trash talking her during the Glee practices she had missed. Light himself on fire? Not to mention she heard he had sex with April. Really! Also Finn had the audacity to attempt to use her 'feelings' for him against her in order to get her to rejoin Glee.  
All in all Rachel was feeling a little hostile given the way she had been treated the past few days. Yet somehow she was the one going back with her tail between her legs even when she knew that she had did nothing wrong.

"Gets easier you know."

Rachel whipped around to face the voice behind and came face to face with current bane of her life, April Rhodes who was still dressed in her cowboy outfit.

"What?"

April smiled softly at her, "Being the star? It gets easier. It just takes awhile."

Rachel smiled back bitterly at her, "Not for me it won't."

Taking a deep breath she turned back around and entered the room immediately feeling all hostile eyes on her and once just once she wished someone would come to her rescue without an alter motive.

* * *

Berry owns every song she sings, seriously there's not one song on this earth that she couldn't dominate and he was big enough to admit that. She may have her faults but damn could his girl sing. Catching sight of brown hair whipping by him he whips his hand out to grab onto her arm and pull her up against him, his lips finding hers with ease. He frowns into the kiss when he feels her tense up and pull away from him.

"What's the matter, baby?"

Her hands smooth down his chest for a few beats before she speaks, "I can't do this. I can't keep giving myself to someone who doesn't even like me. Someone who throws slushies in my face, calls me names, eggs my house and generally goes out of their way to make my life hell."

Puck scowls at everything she just sprouted off, "Yeah, I did that but I –"

She cuts him off with a soft kiss to his lips, "I'm sorry, Noah."

With that she walks away from him. Puck swears and hits out his fist into the wall. He really wasn't expecting that to happen at all. He pretty much thought he say he wanted do more than screw her, she'd get all doe eyed and he'd take her back to his, sneak her into his room and they'd have a round of amazing sex. Figured that when he just discovered he actually likes a girl, all his past mistakes come back to ruin it before it even really started.


	9. Attempt

I love how most of you thought I was asking if Rachel should join the cheerios, I wasn't actually. Was asking which of the cheerio's she should get close to haha but its nice to know if I went in that direction you guys would be supportive :).

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and of course read the story, you have no idea how much it means!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Attempt

* * *

Rachel awoke feeling miserable and couldn't so much as bring herself to go about her usual morning routine, instead she choose to lay in her bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

It had been a few days since she and Puck stopped whatever it was they had been doing and it had been utter torture for her. This was mostly to do with the fact that Puck was going out of his way to attempt to seduce her at every opportunity. Of course his strategy was most unappealing to begin with, however he was really stepping it up lately, each gesture becoming harder and harder to resist. But she was however managing to do so, only because with each sincere gesture was usually followed by an obscene one.

Heaving a sigh she dragged herself out of bed and forced herself to get ready to face yet another day at school with Noah Puckerman.

_

* * *

Attempt One_

Turning away from her locker Rachel was greeted with a grape slushy to her face, gasping she wiped at her eyes to scowl up at Puck who graced her with a lazy smile and leaned against her locker.

"Sup, legs?"

Rachel gritted her teeth and forced an impassive look on her face, "How can I assist you today, Puck?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things."

He leered at her chest, appreciating the way the wet material clung to her chest, outlining the curve of her breasts. Slushing Berry was an art form to him, he choose only days that she wasn't wearing ridiculous sweater vests to slushy her because then he got to appreciate it all the more when the ice cold liquid seeped into her clothing.

Such as now for example.

He quickly glanced around him before leaning down into her personal space, holding back a smile as she shivered. He'd learned a long time ago that if he wanted her complete attention he had to evade her space or keep physical contact at all times.

"Wanna go have sex?"

She gaped at him a few moments in confusion before punching his arm, "Are you joking? Because I hope you are, otherwise you're just stupid to think that I would have any sort of physical interaction with you after telling you only two days ago that this was the exact type of behaviour that spurred me to end this – whatever this was!"

He frowned briefly at her before brightening, "Wanna go make out then?"

"Ugh!"

With a dark glare Rachel stomped away from him, steps briefly faltering when she realised that she left her spare change of clothing in her locker, the very locker that Puck was still leaned against staring after her in bafflement.

_

* * *

Attempt Two_

Puck was in math class for the first time since the beginning of the school year. Math _freaking_ class. Rachel was lucky she was so goddamn hot and a freak in the sack, otherwise Puck would not be putting so much effort into getting back into her pants. Speaking of getting into her pants, Puck grinned as he watched Rachel react to the text he had just sent to her. His eyes focused completely on her pouty lips as she softly mouthed the words on the small screen before her jaw dropped in shock. Her wide eyes snapped to meet his and she glared at him before diverting her attention to her phone again, fingers tapping furiously across the small buttons. After a short moment Puck's phone vibrated against his leg.

'Are you truly trying to send me vile dirty texts in the middle of an important class? Honestly, Noah would it kill you to act like a civilised human being for more than five seconds.'

Puck held back the urge to roll his eyes because he seriously didn't know any chick other than Berry that would text in full sentences, never mind text full sentences that were intended to reject his offer of sexting.

'cmon baby! mke it real gd 4 u.'

'I have absolutely no idea what that says, you know how I feel about shorthand texting!'

'Fine...what panties are you wearing?'

Rachel raised her eyes once more from her phone to lock with Puck's, she resisted the need to scoff in disgust as he wiggled his eyebrows in what she assumed was a suggestive manner. Rolling her eyes she shook her head quickly letting him know that she had zero intention of taking part in what he was offering. However a smirk flittered across her face as she thought of what she could say to him. Glancing at the clock she waited a few moments until the bell rang before hitting send on her phone, a very Puck smirk crossing her lips as she flounced out of her chair, disappearing into a group of people.

Puck frowned in confusion, slowly rising from his chair not quite understanding why exactly Berry looked so smug as she left the classroom. He was startled as he felt his phone vibrate again, curious he pulled it swiftly out his pocket.

'I'm not wearing any.'

She was trying to kill him. Tease.

_

* * *

Attempt Three_

Puck fought the urge to back Berry up against wall whenever he saw her after this mornings little text. It's not that he actually believed that she wasn't wearing any panties. Okay he didn't believe she was wearing any, it's not like it would be the first time she hadn't, he knows this because he's been under those pretty little skirts practically everyday since they started this. She knows it gets him hot, so hot that he usually lets her take the reins, something that didn't happen often but something Puck actually loves.

Eyes narrowing he watches as the weird little geek kid with bushy hair closes in on Berry, moving into her personal space. From the look on her face she didn't exactly like the way the freak was crowding her. Fists clenching he keeps his pace up, determined to ignore what's happening at the other end of the hall.

Yeah, _screw that._

He abandons all ignorance as the little twerp tries in vain to snake his hand up Berry's thigh. Puck's thigh, because he considered Berry his therefore every part of her belonged to Puck and he really didn't like people touching his shit. At all. Grasping the back of the other boy's collar he hauls him back and away from Berry before slamming him up against the lockers, smug with satisfaction as his head smacks hard off them.

"Don't."

Its one word from his lips and most people would be questioning exactly what they're not meant to do but Puck's aware not many people question him.

"Puck! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Except Berry of course who'd question him even if he was saving her goddamn life. He chooses to ignore her and glower at his captive, his gaze getting darker before the boy starts to frantically nod his head, agreeing with what Puck's silently expressing. He shoves him further into the lockers before easing up on his grip, letting go and walking off in the direction of the gym, grinning at Berry's indignant squeak at being ignored.

Rachel glares at the back of Puck's head from where she's watching him lift weights in the gym. She was here with one thing in mind and that was to tell Puck off for assaulting Jacob today, not that she wasn't a bit grateful for being saved she just hated that it was him that did the saving. She was having a hard time speaking up however due to her attention between fixated on Puck's biceps, fascinated with the way the muscles rippled every time he lifted his arm.

He turned and started realising she was standing there, "Shit! Don't do that!

She watched semi amused as it took him a moment to realise who exactly was standing before, she then grew uneasy when he smirked as he set down the weights. She _knew_ that smirk well.

"Couldn't resist, huh?"

She snorted, "Hardly. Look, I'm just here to tell you to back off. You have no right to attack people for being around me, granted Jacob is a little strange but you're not my boyfriend and therefore shouldn't –"

"What if I was?"

She frowned distracted as he stepped forwards, seemingly walking her into the wall behind her, "Was that?"

He titled his head towards her, his hot breath fanning across her face as he spoke, "Your boyfriend."

She hated herself as her heart pounded in her chest at his words but his closeness was throwing her off, he was very much aware that if he distracted her with his body she found it harder to verbally fend him off. She pressed her hands against his chest, attempting to push him away even as he grabbed them in one hand and pinned them above her head, a knee pushing between her thighs and his other hand griping her hip. Her eyelashes fluttered across her cheeks, her eyes growing heavy as his lips drew near hers.

"You don't want to be. That was the problem, remember?"

He seemed to watch her for a few moments before sighing and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She watched in confusion as he gathered up his stuff and left without so much as a backward glance at her. Dimly she realised this was the first time he had walked away since these little attempts of his begun.  


* * *

It was a battle of wills. Rachel and Puck were locked in a heated exchange. A silent heated exchange. Simply put, they were staring at each other for a long extended period of time that had the Glee Clubbers glancing every so often at them in confusion. Pucks stare was borderline sex, his eyes dark and hooded as they ran lazily over Rachel's body occasionally before locking with her eyes once again and staying there. Rachel's were guarded, she knew what Puck's gaze meant and it was one that she often had trouble refusing in the past. It was pure sin; it reminded her of every little thing that had ever transpired between them, the looks, the touches, and the sex. And truly Rachel remembered how good the sex was, it wasn't something that she had forgotten.

Truthfully Rachel was a little surprised, today Puck had tried anything what so ever to attempt to get her back. At first she passed it off as him just preparing to present the mash up with the boys but then swiftly reminded herself that it was Puck and he did not prepare himself for anything. And he still hadn't done anything after their mash up; she assumed that was because he and the others will still hopped up on whatever performance enhancers they had took. All he did was stare at her. It was most attractive actually.

She was snatched out of the stare by Tina gently grabbing her elbow and pulling her away with the girls to the nurse's office. She wasn't sure if she was prepared to take what the boys had but reminded herself that she was only evening up the competition.

Puck had never wanted to have sex with someone so badly in all his life. He'd a sneaky suspicion that the girls had taken what he had for their performance; he'd recognised it in the jerky movements and rapid speech. Although even he was impressed at how much Berry could say without having to take a breath and he knew what her hot little mouth was capable of. But seriously, watching her shake her ass and thrust out her boobs in double speed had gotten his blood boiling. She was a wildcat in bed at the best of times but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious what she'd be like all high and jittery. Hence why he was currently jogging after her in the parking lot.

"Berry!"

He barely caught her as she turned and launched herself into his arms, her lips smacking soundly against his own. Unfortunately she pulled away before he had the chance to deepen the kiss.

"Noah! Did you enjoy our mash up? I came up with it myself you know? The girls really weren't helpful at all until we seen your performance, then they got worried! Because it was actually very good you know, although your vocals should have been used much much more. You have an excellent voice did you know that? I think you should sing to me sometime! Oh, oh sing now! You'd be surprised how much hearing you turns me on, honestly it's very much an aphro-"

"Rachel!"

He watched wide-eyed as she attempted to reel herself in and cut off the rest of her undoubtedly longer speech. Thought he did enjoy hearing that his voice turned her on, he knew of course but her admitting it was new. He suppressed a groan as she opened her mouth to begin talking once more.

"You shouldn't be here, you know? We're over. I told you that, at least I think I did anyway. Did I? We can't keep having sex because you're mean to me in public and it hurts my feelings because I think I like you, or liked you anyway –"

He cut her off with his mouth, grunting in pleasure as her mouth immediately worked against his, her kisses hot and playful as the drug coursing through her veins allowed her to let go. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, watching as her eyelids drooped, signally that she was beginning to wind down.

"Game on, Berry. I'm not ready to give you up yet."


	10. Confusion

Chapter Ten: Confusion

* * *

Rachel wasn't quite sure what was happening. She stared blankly at Santana as the Cheerio proceeded to deface the inside of her locker door. In any other situation Rachel knew she would be doing anything in her power to stop the girl, however what Santana was drawing wasn't offensive. _At all._ There were a mixture of stars and love hearts dotted around the top alongside her name, she watched in admiration as an impressive tribal design was crafted around the picture of her father's she had taped to it.  
She felt herself flinch as Brittany once again stood beside her and delved her fingers into the ends of her hair, twisting the curls around her fingers and staring intently as they bounced back into place once she let go.

"You have really awesome hair."

Rachel scrunched up her brows in confusion, "Thank you?"

Brittany smiled brightly in response, "It's like really shiny and pretty. San can we curl Rachel's hair the way you taught me?"

Santana turned away from her work in progress art and narrowed her eyes in on Rachel's hair as if the hair itself would tell her whether it could be curled or not. Rachel braced herself for the harsh negative comments about how there was no possible way that Man-hands hair could ever look good.

"Could work, I guess."

Santana paused noticing the desperate confusion on the petite girls face and rolled her eyes in exasperation, as if Rachel's confusion personally offended her.

"Look, B. We're a team now okay? And despite how annoying I may find you, Brit wants to adopt you like some mangy mutt left at the pound, so I'm stuck with you. Beside's if you're going to date Puck we are going to have to teach you to keep him interested."

"Date No-Puck? W-what are you talking about?" She forced out a laugh to hide her nerves.

Santana scoffed and Brittany giggled behind her and Rachel felt obliged to begin to splutter out some form of explanation about why that would never happen when Santana arched a brow and stared her down. She really was quite intimidating.

"Like you two haven't been sexing for the past few months. I know Puck's 'I'm tapping that' face, I _owned_ that face. So please don't insult my intelligence."

"O-okay."

"Wait, how can you own someone's face? Do you have to pay or something?"

Both girls turned to the blonde who was staring into space clearly trying to work out the answer to her question. Facing each other again they both wore a soft smile of affectionate amusement, Brittany always could lighten any situation.

"Let's just go to lunch."

* * *

Lunch didn't do anything to appease Rachel's confusion either, while everyone was seated at the usual Glee Club table, she found herself between Brittany and Mike as opposed to her usual seat at the end of the table. She also found herself having a pleasant conversation with Mike who up until this point had only engaged with her away from the others. She tipped her head back with gasping laughter as he grabbed her hands and attempted to twist her body into a failed pop and lock. Her laughter cut off however as a tray slammed down onto the table beside her own effectively startlingly her. Looking up she saw Puck pulling a chair out from under a freshmen to drag it in-between Rachel and Mike, leaving the freshmen boy sitting on the floor.

Mike slapped him on the shoulder once he'd sat, "Dude! I'm so gonna teach Ray-Ray to pop and lock."

Puck quirked an eyebrow at her before answering his friend, "You know not everyone wants to do that, don't you?"

"How could you say that to me? You know how I feel when you - Matt, Puck's not respecting my art again!"

Rachel giggled as she watched the Asian teen fling himself dramatically at Matt, shooting a glare at Puck over his shoulder as he did so. She flushed as she caught Puck's eyes as he smirked at her and winked before taking a chunk out of his sandwich. One of his arms causally moving to rest over the back of her chair his fingertips gently tugging on the ends of her hair.  
Turning away she didn't fail to notice Santana and Brittany staring back smugly at her, clearly daring her to tell them nothing was going on now. For a second she was afraid they'd begin to publicly humiliate her again before they began to make kissy faces at her with sound effects. Her eyes narrowed into playful slits and she stuck her tongue out in response as she pushed Brittany into the other Cheerio, amused at having friends to mess around with.  
She glared unamused however when Brittany retaliated and shoved her back into Puck. Her back hit sharply off his chest and he let out a grunt as his arm swung across her front to stop her from sliding into the table. Blushing she squirmed into an upright position, however Puck kept his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight into his side so that he could speak directly into her ear.

"If you wanted to sit in my lap, all you had to do was ask, babe." He pressed a quick kiss to her ear before letting her go and returning to his lunch.

Sitting properly once more she looked across the table, directly catching Kurt's scandalised gossip face and sighed miserably as she realised everyone would be asking her endless questions for the rest of the day about Puck. She assumed they would not be pleasant ones.

Having successfully avoided Kurt and all other human interaction for her last two classes, Rachel yanked open her locker to deposit her books before going to Glee Club. She felt her lips quirk up into a reluctant soft smile as she read RB + NP in Santana's handwriting scrawled at the bottom of her locker door. She jumped as she felt hot breath hit the back of her neck and a hand reach out to trace the letters.

"Guess you like me more than you let on, huh?"

Whipping around she's greeted by Puck's grinning face and resists the urge to hit him soundly with her math book because he looks so happy with himself.

"Santana wrote it actually."

Puck's brows furrow, "San wrote that? Why?"

Rachel sighed heavily and closed her locker, "Because apparently I now own that face, despite whether I want to own that face or not. Really how does one own a face anyway? It really makes no se-"

Puck turned her around to face him mid rant "What the hell are you talking about, crazy?"

Realizing who she was ranting to, she ducks her head to avoid his stare, "Nothing at all."

Silence answers her and she ventures a look at the muscled boy in front of her, she flushes as she realises he's looking directly down her shirt due to his height advantage, he chuckles as he watches red appear across her skin.

"Really? After all the shit we've done, me checking out your rack gets you blushing?"

He pauses for a moment before leaning down swiftly to capture her lips in a short but heated kiss.

"C'mon we've got loser club."

"_Noah!_"

* * *

Don't fret; next chapter is all Puckleberry goodness. I blame the awesome fanfic Some Girls for my recent obsession with Brittany/Rachel/Santana haha.


	11. Real

Sorry for the delay but I'm finished with Uni til September so will hopefully be loads of updates when I'm off work. Yay! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I had responses typed out but FF deleted it so look for them next time.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Real

* * *

"I'm just saying, loss the sweater okay? You look like a serious dork and I refuse to be seen with you all day if this is what you choose to wear!"

Rachel forced herself not to roll her eyes and swipe at Santana's hand as the girl plucked at the sleeve of her sweater whilst backing her up against the lockers.

"Santana –"

Santana scoffed as she tugged at the neckline, pulling it out and peeking down the gap to see what was underneath, pointedly ignoring Rachel's indignant gasp at being manhandled and demand that she step back immediately.

"You could be semi-hot you know, not my standard of hot obviously but still –"

"Santana!"

"What?"

Rachel gripped the Cheerio's hands gently and shook her, "Can I assist you?"

Her face scrunched up as if she'd tasted something bad, "Assist? What are you, a sales assistant?"

She paused however, an amused smirk sliding across her lips as she glanced around Rachel's locker.

"Maybe you'll lose the sweater after all. Later, B."

With that she smacked her lips against Rachel's forehead before walking away, lips twitching in amusement. Rachel cringed and quickly looked into her compact mirror to wipe off the lip gloss mark on her skin. While she was grateful, sort of, for the popular girls friendship she wasn't all that keen on the physical aspect. Brittany assured her Santana was an affectionate person shortly after they started speaking. When Rachel informed her, Santana and herself had only verbally interacted the blonde girl walked off mumbling about 'promising to try' and 'hugs are important'. Thus began the touching.

With a sigh she gently swung her locker closed and immediately scrunched up her eyes as she spotted Puck heading in her direction, cold slushy in hand. She could feel the heat radiate from his body once he reached her and resisted the urge to sink into it. Several moments went by without anything being thrown in her face so she hesitantly opened her eyes and was met with a raised eyebrow from the mohawk'd boy.

"Did San just kiss you?"

Clearly stunned Rachel stuttered for a few moments, "She's trying to be affectionate."

Puck nodded before thrusting the slushy out to her, "Cool. Here, I picked it up for you when I was buying dip."

"W-why?"

"I know grapes your favourite because the last time I threw one at you, you licked your lips before you cleaned yourself off." He finished seemly unaware of her confusion.

Rachel's brows furrowed in bafflement, "I don't understand."

His hand reached up to rub his neck, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, "You wanna work on some mash up ideas?"

Rachel smiled up at him shyly as she recognised the truth in his eyes; he did really want to spend time singing with her. Reaching up onto her tip toes she pressed a kiss to his cheek, failing to hide her shiver as his face turned towards hers automatically and his nose brushed hers as she drew back.

"Sure."

* * *

Puck was the master. He had Berry from flat our ignoring him to sitting beside him at lunch to him being back in her bedroom. Seriously half the time he didn't even know how he pulled these things off. Okay so sure he was the only one on her bed right now but he was playing his guitar and he knew that got her hot. He could see her sneaking peeks at him in the mirror when he was sneaking peeks at her legs. He missed those legs, missed them being wrapped around his waist even more. Speaking of.

"My ears are starting to hurt, can we take a break?"

Rachel walked timidly over to the bed and sat beside him making sure to keep a measurable distance between them. It took all of Puck's restraint not to just haul her into his lap and get this shit back on track.

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

He leaned forward to drop his guitar carefully onto the ground, straightening and sliding a hand over her knee before shifting into her personal space.

"Wanna make out?"

He could practically see the clogs turning in her pretty little head and slide his hand further up her thigh before moving it to her waist and gently shoving her into the middle of the bed.

"S-sure, we could -"

The first word out her mouth was really the only one he needed before he crushed his lips against hers, repressing a groan of satisfaction. He forgot how good it was to actually just kiss her and how amazing her lips always tasted. Rolling over onto his back he pulled her down on top of him, his hands smoothing her hair back as it got caught between their lips. He barely stopped himself from thrusting up into her as she grinded down absentmindedly against his crotch. Sliding his hands up from her ass, _damn that ass_, he slowly pulled her t-shirt out from the waistband of her skirt his fingertips sliding along the lines of her stomach before gripping the hem and whipping it over her head. He attempted to turn them once more so that she was on the bottom and he had a non-restricted access to her chest, however he grunted his disapproval as she pulled away from him with a gasp.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I can't do this."

He frowned as her fingers worried his t-shirt, frantically twisting the cotton between them. Shifting forwards he grasped her hips to pull her back to him, finding himself missing her warmth.

"Why not?"

Rachel sighed and reached out to stroke his forearms, "You know why, Noah. I can't be with someone who doesn't want to be with me. For more than just a booty call."

"Maybe I wanna be with you."

"Noah, you can't even sing a solo, how do you think you'll manage to love an admittingly high maintenance girl like me?"

He scowled up at her in annoyance, "I did okay with Santana! And are you questioning my badassness, have you seen my guns?"

She stopped him from rolling his sleeves up any further and kissed the tip of his nose gently before pulling completely away from him.

"Your arms are lovely but I don't see this ever being real."

* * *

Puck had no idea what the hell just happened. All he knew was that he was pissed as he drove away from Rachel's house. Okay so she had some valid points, it's not like he'd ever spent time with her that didn't lead to sex. Whatever he brought her a freaking slushy okay! He was like having all these weird ass girlie feelings for her. Now once he's finally figured them out and wants to be with her is when she decides she doesn't want anymore Puckerone Pie.

Yeah, fuck that noise. Game on.


	12. Girlfriend

Okay how do you spell his name? Shuester or Schuester cause I swear I spell it different every time!  
Thank you so so much everyone, loved the reviews.  
Alot of you will be wondering about Rachel's reaction at the end, fear not it'll be explained.

Also loved Angry!Puck when Jesse was a douche to Rachel last episode.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Girlfriend

* * *

  
Rachel's determined steps faltered as she spotted Quinn taking a seat in the empty choir room, she made to turn around when the blonde cheerio's eyes caught her own. Heaving a sigh she made her way to the front row, carefully setting down her backpack under her chair, just as she was about to sit a voice stopped her.

"Thank you."

Brow furrowing she lifted her head to look at Quinn, "For what?"

Quinn sighed and a bitter smile emerged, "I lied, I really did think you would tell. I thought you would go running to Finn the minute I told you."

"Why would I tell? Although you may not want it, my opinion is that you should tell Finn, I mean doesn't he have the right to know he was about to become a father?"

Her sentence trailed off as she spotted Quinn's eyes beginning to water and the tell tale signs of a wobbling bottom lip.

"Oh, _Oh_. Quinn –"

"You can't tell! I swear I'll kill you if you tell!"

Rachel sighed and left her seat in favour of sitting beside the distraught girl, she hesitantly reached out to touch her shoulder, exhaling a surprised gasp as Quinn launched herself into her arms, sobbing harshly against her chest.

"It didn't mean anything, I was drunk and Finn was spending so much time with you and this stupid club! And Pu-_he_ was just there and it happened and then there was this baby and I prayed for it to go away. I _prayed_, Rachel! And now it's gone, my baby's gone."

Rachel squeezed the blonde to her just a little bit tighter as the guilt began to settle in. Logically she knew she didn't force Quinn to cheat on her boyfriend but it was her fault that Finn began to drift away. So consumed by her need to divert her attention away from Puck she didn't realise that she was slowly ruining someone elses relationship. Shifting she gently pushed the sobbing girl upright and began to gently swipe at her cheeks, removing the tears and mascara marks from the otherwise unblemished skin. She really was a beautiful girl, despite her usual nasty behaviour towards Rachel.

"Manhands –"

"I won't tell. Now clean up, the others will be here soon and I highly doubt that you want them to see you like this."

Rachel was back into her original seat just as the rest of the Glee Club made their way into the room. She chuckled as Brittany bounced past her with a pat on the head. Her breath caught as Puck made his way slowly into the room and his eyes meet her own and held there for a few seconds before he made his way over to the band and picked up his guitar and began to strum softly. Taking a deep breath Rachel forced a smile as Mr Schuester made his way into the room.

"Alright, any idea's for the mash up?" There was a brief pause of silence, "C'mon, it's like you're daring me to start dancing."

Puck turned, his hand lazily lifted, "I've been working on something. It's my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon."

Rachel straightened when he looked in her direction, caught between disbelief and amazement as she realised he was about to sing a solo. More importantly sing a solo for her.

_"__Where it began, I can't begin to know when__  
__But then I know it's growing strong__  
__Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo__  
__And spring became the summer__  
__Who'd believe you'd come along_

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out__  
__Touching me, touching you__  
__Oh, sweet Caroline__  
__Good times never seem so good__  
__I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_Oh, sweet Caroline__  
__Good times never seem so good__  
__Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good  
Ohh, no no no."_

Oh, Rachel was in _so_ much trouble right now because between his velvety voice and the way his gaze seemed to burn into her own as he smiled at her, she realised she really had no hope in hell of keeping this boy out her life.

* * *

Puck smirked against Rachel's neck as she let out little gasps every time his teeth nipped at the delicate skin, leaving his mark on her. Winding a hand into her hair he tugged her head back to give him more access to the smooth skin, suppressing a groan when her fingers slide up the back of his Mohawk, nails scraping lighting across the back of his neck. Prepping kisses up her jaw line he claimed her lips once more, pulling her further into him grunting in satisfaction as her hot centre came into contact with his crotch. His hand left her waist to slide up under her skirt, squeezing her hip as his fingers played under the elastic of her panties, stroking the soft skin of her ass before squeezing, enjoying the soft groans vibrating through her lips.

"Eww."

Puck protested as Rachel shot off his lap with wide eyes, staring at the new comer with a terrified expression. He watched amused as it morphed into one of extreme annoyance.

"Santana!"

"I forgot my bag, didn't expect you two to be sucking face. Carry on, don't mind me."

Puck smirked, "We won't."

"Noah!"

Santana huffs a laugh as she swings her backpack over her shoulder, "You know if you keep yelling our names like that, it's gonna sound real kinky in here, B."

Both Santana and Puck watched in amusement as a violent blush worked its way across Rachel's cheek. Both wondering how she could be with Puck but still be able to blush over one little sexual innuendo.

Santana flounced to the door with a wave over her shoulder, "Later, bitches!"

Puck groans in annoyance as Rachel begins to straighten her clothes and pack up, "We're so not having sex here anymore are we?"

"We shouldn't be doing this anyway. We're only deluding ourselves and I still stand firm about what I said in my bedroom."

"I wanna be with you."

"See I told you – wait what?"

Puck repressed a smile at the gobsmacked expression on her face and moves to stand in front of her, palm pressed to her cheek, "I wanna be with you, for real."

Rachel's bottom lip trembles and she quickly captures it with her teeth, "Are you joking? Because if you are it's not a very funny joke."

"Rachel." He pauses to roll his eyes, disbelieving these words are coming out his mouth, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

He barely has time to catch her as she launches herself at him, legs wrapping tightly around his waist and her lips fused tightly against his own, their tongues battling for dominance until they run out of oxygen.

"I'm thinking that's a yes?"


	13. Four

Sorry for the lack of updates even though they were promised but I had a death in the family and didn't want to get out of bed most days never mind look at any of my fanfics.  
Not entirely happy with how this chapter but its much better than it was previously.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Four

* * *

Rachel landed on her back with a gasp, frantically pulling air back into her lungs, letting her head lull to the right she watched as a bead of sweat trickled its way down Puck's neck to land on his collarbone. Rolling over with a groan she pressed her lips to the same spot before letting herself rest heavily against his body, smiling when his arm wrapped around her waist firmly pulling her further into his body. She felt a moan work its way up from her chest as she felt him hard and ready once more, pressing insistently against her thigh. She whimpered as she tugged herself away from him to roll onto her side.

"Not again. I'm fairly certain my body is useless right now."

The bed dipped as he turned to her, spooning her from behind as a hand inched itself up her stomach and to her breast, his lips pressing hotly on the back of her neck.

"C'mon, just one more."

She resisted the urge to sink back further into him; instead she rolled off the side of the bed, scooping up his football jersey along the way to tug over her head. She regretted it immediately as the material was coarser than she realised and it rubbed uncomfortably across her heated skin. Nevertheless she turned to face him once more, tugging her hair out from under the jersey and raised an eyebrow at the smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Just look hot in my clothes, baby." He leered at her legs before pushing himself up into a sitting position.

She allowed herself to be pulled towards him with little resistance, an involuntary sigh of pleasure escaping her lips as he pulled her head down, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. She pulled back slightly however when Puck's hands slide down her back to cup her behind but inevitably ended up straddling his lap.

"Noah, I have to go. My fathers will be expecting me home."

"Mmm, tell them you're staying with one of the glee freaks."

Grasping his face she pulls him back to face her, "It's a school night, I have to go."

"Berry…"

Chuckling at his disappointed groan she searched the room for her missing underwear, seeing only her bra she frowns and looks over at her newly acquired boyfriend and while she doesn't trust the perverted look on his face at all, she merely shakes her head as she tugs on her skirt and knee socks.

"I want those back at some point in the near future, Noah."

He smiles back innocently at her, "Sure, babe."

Rolling her eyes, she shifts her possessions so they're balanced on one hand and runs the other under his jersey, letting him get a peek at her stomach. Repressing a smirk as his eyes watch her hand intently she slides it lowers so her fingers slip beneath the waistband of her skirt.

"Maybe I'll just keep your jersey then, it'll remind me of you every time I wear it."

She evades his grasping hands and bolts to the door with a giggle which turns into full fledged laughter at his tortured groan and parting words to her.

"Goddamn tease!"

* * *

Rachel let out a sharp gasp as she collided with the hard body that had crossed into her path. Blindly reaching out she grasped the wall barely managing to stop her wheelchair from tipping over. She ignored the cruel laughter behind her as she pouted unhappily at her book bag that had spilled across the hallway floor. So far this Glee assignment was proving to be the bane of her existence. Heaving a sigh she lifted herself from the chair and began collecting her books; however she paused as light and joyful laughter wafted through the doorway behind her.  
Taking a step back she frowned at the picture before her. Quinn and Puck were currently having a food fight with what looked like baking products. She bit her lip and clenched her fists as the playful fight slowed and Puck brushed a strand off her off her face and glanced down at her with affection as Quinn peered up at him through long lashes.  
Too caught up in the couple in front of her she barely even noticed Finn approaching her; however she did feel him stand next to her and stare at the same thing she was. She hung back as Finn pushed the door fully open, stepping inside with an emerging frown on his face.

"What's going on?"

Quinn turned, panic flashing on her face momentarily as she caught sight of them before smiling, "We're baking!"

Both parties remained staring at them blankly, one not grasping the situation and one realising just exactly what was happening.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up."

Rachel flinched as Puck dropped a kiss on her lips as he brushed past her. She forced out a smile as Finn passed her before returning to staring at the blonde Cheerio.

"Rachel…."

"Puck was the father wasn't he?" She paused to let out a disbelieving laugh, "It makes perfect sense now why you didn't want me to tell anyone or why you didn't want even Finn to know. Because not only did you cheat on him, because you cheated on him with _his best friend_! Even your social standing couldn't protect you from that."

She withholds the snort of disdain building within her as tears fill Quinn's eyes and as she stammers her way through an apology. While she may believe what Quinn has went through is tragic, she still remembers the girl who threw slushies on her and who tortured her everyday and finds it hard to believe any of the apologies that are falling from her lips. She can't stop the tightening in her chest as she thinks of Puck and Quinn in bed together.

"I hope it was worth it."

* * *

Puck frowns as he spots Rachel pause before deciding to continue on in his direction. She'd been avoiding him all day which was a pretty amazing feat since they had been wheelchair bound all day and she kept bouncing off walls and doorways every time she changed direction. Moving in for a kiss he scowls as she turns at the last moment and his lips ended up pressed against her cheek.

"Alright, what the hells going on with you today?"

She purses her lips, hands tightening on her bag, "Quinn?"

His laughter dies at the seriousness on her face, "Nothing is happening with Quinn."

"But you slept with her? I mean that did happen before right?"

Sighing he reaches out to grasp her hips and leans back against his truck, pulling her to stand in between his legs. He notes unhappily that while she follows his lead she doesn't lean into him as she usually does.

"Baby, there's no need to be jealous. I'm gonna be awesome at this faithful boyfriend shit, no sweat."

She scoffs before sighing and he can feel he's in for a lecture, "You've always told me, the cougars, the cheerio's and we weren't even dating then but I knew, I knew everyone you slept with or fooled around with but not her. Was she special?"

"She's hot and she's Quinn Fabray, okay? I wasn't gonna pass hitting that. But I'm not into her, not anymore so you have nothing to worry about."

He offers her a grin which she returns with a scowl as she rips her body out of his grasp.

"Nothing to worry about, are you kidding? You think its just Quinn? It's everyone! Do you know how many girls ask me for your phone number? How many sneer in my face whilst telling me they enjoyed your sexual prowess the night before and I never believe them because I trusted you. I trusted you to tell me who you've slept with because you never lied to me about it before. But you didn't tell me about Quinn and now I don't know if I can trust you."

"Are you joking, Berry? That was way before you and I got serious so you can't hold that against me."

"I just don't know if I can handle being in a relationship with you. Always wondering about every girl, every rumour, I'm sorry."

Puck resisted the urge to roll his eyes, suddenly remembering why he never got into relationships with girls, they were much too drama filled. He figured he needed to do yet another grand gesture here and he highly doubted a song would cut it this time. He needed to do something she knew would be hard for him to do.

"I won't have sex for two months."

Rachel gaped at him in disbelief, "W-what?"

He smirked at the gobsmacked look on her face, mentally patting himself on the back, "No sex- two months."

"Four. No sex for four months, no flirting with other girls, no secrets and I'm in this."

.  
.

"You're killing me, babe!"


	14. Makeover

Just to warn you the lyrics in this chapter may be slightly different because I couldn't find the updated version and had to type them out from listening alone but essentially it's Touch Me sung by Lea and can be found here on youtube .com/watch?v=urJsv776SfM&feature=related

I do not own this song or anything else Glee related or otherwise, just the plot.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Makeover

* * *

  
Rachel watched in quiet disbelief as various articles of her clothing were flung from all directions, a number of disappointed clucking sounds and disgusted groans being issued before the garments were tossed on the floor. She felt as if she'd been sitting her forever and was getting rather offended none of her clothing was deemed acceptable.

"Aha!"

She jumped startled as a tight black bustier top was thrust in front of her face and she frowned lightly recognising it as one of her local theatre production outfits. Ergo realising it was not school appropriate at all.

"Kurt, that's not approp-"

"Berry, I swear if you say appropriate we're going to have to rethink this friends thing because my friends look smoking hot in everything they wear. You do not look hot in your 'Hello Miss Kitty' sweater."

"Santana's right, Rach. We all know you have super sexy legs but other than that boys don't really notice much about you. Although Puck did say something about how when he threw slushies on you when you were wearing white he could see the outline of your nip-"

"Brittany!"

"Sorry, Kurt. I forgot you don't like boobs."

"Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Nothing I do is every a bad idea, diva."

"Really? Even when you wore that fuchsia shirt last week with the turquoise pants?"

"Why must you continue to bring that up at every moment!"

"Really, I think we should reconsider this whole idea."

"Seriously, Bitch? Do you want to make Puck jealous or not?"

* * *

Rachel nervously twisted her fingers around her steering wheel, griping it in a white knuckled grip as she stared up at the school. She really had no idea why she was so scared to walk through those doors, she did it everyday. It wasn't like she was ashamed of her body or anything, she worked hard to get it the way it was, she looked good and without sounding in love with herself she knew she looked better than some of the girls in school that wore much less clothing than what she was wearing now. However those girls didn't get slushies thrown on them on a daily basis, granted it was Puck that did most of that particular torment but many others would happily take his place in carrying the tradition on. What if everyone laughed at her? More so than usual anyway, she didn't think she'd be able to show her face after that. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders and began her journey into eternal damnation, more commonly known as high school.

It wasn't so bad really, she hadn't been slushied and no one was saying snide comments about her. In fact everyone seemed rather silent, openly gaping at her in astonishment or as she preferred it blankly staring at her before going about their day. What she didn't exactly expect was for Dave Karofsky to approach her, well other than to humiliate her beyond belief.

"Sup, Berry?"

She smiled nervously back at the bully, clutching her books tighter to her chest, "H-hello, Dave."

"You look really nice today." He leered at her chest a little too much as he delivered the compliment for her liking.

"T-hank you, I really ne-"

"Yeah, whatever. You wanna go out Friday night?"

"Dude, seriously?"

Rachel couldn't have been more relieved to hear Puck's voice than she did at that very moment. However she didn't quite like the murderous look on his face. He never did learn how to play well with others at all. Not that Rachel wanted to be shared in any way.

The hockey player straightened his spine, "Do you mind, Puckerman? I'm trying to ask Be-Rachel here a question."

Puck sneered at the other boy, "I heard. I just didn't think you were that stupid to ask MY girlfriend on a date."

"We were just arranging –"

"How about I rearrange your face?"

"Noah!"

Rachel darted forward in between the two arguing boys and pushed at her boyfriend's chest, barely moving him an inch but the pressure served to draw his attention down to her. She let out a sigh of relief as his arm snaked possessively around her waist a few moments later and pulled her tight to his body. She stared down at her books refusing to meet Karofsky's eyes fearing whatever kind of look he may be giving her or Puck. Evidently some silent exchange was going on above her head because the jock eventually backed away leaving the couple alone. Rachel turned herself in Puck's arms and stared up at him hoping to see some form of reaction, his features however were carefully arranged into a blank expression, giving nothing away.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed deeply before leaning down to kiss her quickly, "Don't be, you look hot."

* * *

Puck wasn't impressed by Rachel's makeover at all. Well okay he was_ impressed _but he wasn't impressed by all the male attention she was getting. Girl is wicked smart but she's not too bright when it comes to guys, doesn't realise the knee socks and short skirts are prime material for a school girl fantasy and the rocking body she had wasn't too bad either. He liked her that way. Meant she didn't dress in tight clothing showing off all the supreme hotness he knew was underneath the fuzzy animal sweaters and grandma blouses. It meant other guys didn't realise how smoking his girl was either, until now. Now everyone with functional eyes were leering at her and thinking up ways to get with her. That shit? That shit was so not on.

Puck does not share.

Ever.

Seriously if Rachel hadn't dive bombed in front of him earlier Karofsky would be lying in a pool of his own blood right now. Of course he couldn't beat the guy up with Rachel right there, she gets that look in her eyes like he just shot fucking Bambi and then he has to do some god awful grand gesture to show her he's not a complete douche bag. He may as well just cut off his junk and hand it to her at this point, not like he'd be using it any time soon anyway. Not for lack of trying on his part naturally.

This explains why he's in a janitor's closet right now just straight up making out with her. Making out! He can't even remember the last time they've done this and she's stopped him from taking it further. Well he can but he'd really rather not. It's good and all, because she's good at doing pretty much anything with her mouth, singing, talking, kissing, blow jobs, girls talented no doubt. He'd still rather be inside her.

This doesn't mean he's not doing his best to let other guys know she's taken. He's currently working on giving her a large noticeable hickey on her neck. He hopes she doesn't notice it until later because she hates when he does it, says it's tacky and people will think she's a harlot. He thinks it hot, seeing his mark on her gets him seriously turned on. Not that he can have his way with her when it does, goddamn sex ban. If he's not allowed to have sex with her, like fuck can anyone else.

He'll kill anyone that tries.

* * *

Slumped in his seat Puck was barely paying attention to anything that was happening in Glee. After the disaster of their weird 'Hair' performance he was totally uninterested in what Schue had to say. Until his girlfriends hot little legs made their way into his line of vision. Straightening in his seat he watched in rapt attention as Rachel's hands slide slowly up the stand to cup the bottom of the microphone, oddly turned on by the movement in a way he knew he really shouldn't be, especially in public. It's been two weeks, give him a break, he'd been getting it pretty regularly from her beforehand.

_"Where I go, When I go there_  
_No more memory any more_  
_Only drifting on some ship_  
_Without whispers in the distant shore_

_Where I go, when I go there_  
_No more whispering any more_  
_Only hymns upon your lips_

_A mystic wisdom, rising with them, to shore."_

Rachel suppressed a wide grin as she realised she held the entire Glee Club's attention with this song, even Mr Schue looked like he couldn't possibly pull himself away from her performance. Bracing herself she did exactly what Santana taught her to and threw Puck a particularly smouldering look as she began the next section of her song, making sure to maintain eye contact with him the whole time. Delighting in every reaction he gave to her words.

_"Touch me, just like that_  
_And that, oh, yeah, now, that's heaven_  
_Now, that I like_  
_God, that's so nice_  
_Now lower down, where the figs lie_

_Oh, oh my god_  
_Oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Oh, oh my god, oh, oh my god_

_Touch me_  
_Touch me_  
_Oh_  
_Oh_  
_Oh"_

Puck resisted the urge to adjust his jeans as he watched her practically demonstrate some serious sex noises to the entire room. He found himself giving Finn a death glare when he realised his best friend looked like he wanted to mount Rachel right there and then. He then realised most of the males in the room had the same look, even their teacher which was wrong on so many levels. Turning back to the performance he had to clutch at his seat to stop himself for swinging for someone and then throwing his girl over his shoulder and having his way with her right there, not particularly caring who saw them.

_"Where I go, When I go there_  
_No more shadows anymore_  
_Only you there in the kiss_  
_Nothing missing as you're drifting to shore_

_Where I go, when I go there_  
_No more weeping anymore_  
_Only hymns upon your lips_  
_The broken wishes washing with them to shore_

_Touch me_  
_Just try it_

_Now there that's it_

_Oh god that's heaven_

_Oh, yeah"_

Finishing on what she considered a spectacular note, she realised the room was eerily silent, opening her eyes she was greeted with several astonished looks. Santana had a look of smug satisfaction on her face and she nodded at her in approval whilst Brittany and Kurt bounced in their seats, giving her thumbs up in a job well done. After several seconds of agonizing silence she was met with ecstatic applause and congratulations. Glancing up through her lashes she caught Puck's eye and by the lustful smirk on his face she knew she'd be lucky to make it home tonight with fully functional body parts. She didn't think he particularly cared about his four month ban right now.


	15. Captain

Whoa I did not realise I had so many reviews for this, like seriously so shocked right now. Thank you guys so so much, you've no idea how much I appreciate you all. I hope this update isn't too late for you all.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Captain

* * *

The walk from rehearsal to the car park had been pretty quiet apart from the impromptu stop at the janitors closet for a make out session that probably would have went a lot further if they weren't afraid that they were going to get locked inside the school all night, well she had been afraid of this while Puck tried to convince her it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he only relented to leave when she mentioned the lack of decent food in the school.

They came to a stop outside of Puck's truck and he backed her against the passengers side with one hand at the side of her head as his eyes raked over her form once more to take in her new outfit.

"Why'd you do it? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

She peered up at him through her lashes in confusion, "Do what?"

His long fingers tugged briefly on the ends of her skirt his knuckles brushing gently across her thighs, "Your hot ass makeover."

She could feel the blush working its way down her neck as she tried to stammer out an explanation, "I – I don't know, I guess I thought you would like me better like this, looking more like the normal girls in this school."

"Baby, I'm a stud, I could wear a dress to school and everyone would start doing the same. I don't need you to dress up for me, although if you want we could get you this sexy nurse outfit I saw."

"Be serious, dating me is ruining your reputation."

He rolls his eyes in exasperation and tugs her against him his hands wrapped firmly around her hips, "Like I give a shit; you're hot, I'm hot, it's totally natural."

"But –"

"Babe, seriously. Can I just fuck you now?" He pleads leaning down so his forehead is leaning against hers.

"What about your four month ban?"

"Why do you hate me? You know I care about you so why are you making me wait?"

She gapes at him for a few moments before beaming up at him, "You care about me?"

"What? No! Who said that?" He spits out the denial with a quick look around in case anyone got wind of the fact the Puckone had _feelings_.

"You did, you care about me. Noah that's so sweet."

"Shut up. You've already got my nads in a vice grip no need to rip em' right off."

She lets out a delighted giggle as he rubs the back of his neck uncomfortable at the revelation of the words he'd sprouted off at her, knowing he was utterly unaware of what he was admitting to. With a happy sigh she pushes up onto her tip toes to press her lips tightly against his, satisfied that after a few moments he begins to respond. Lips still attached to each others he fumbles with the door handle of his truck and yanks it open impatiently, pulling back in shock as Rachel lets out a pained squeal as he accidently clipped her with the door.

"Sorry, baby." He murmurs before pushing his lips back on hers, rubbing the spot he hit softly.

After a few moments he reluctantly pulls back from her to give her a boost up into his truck, waiting for her to scoot back on the seats before he hops in after her, making sure the door is closed after him. With a smirk he presses her back against the seats and situates himself in between her thighs, one hand propped under her head to keep him from squashing her and the other making quick work of the buttons of her bustier top as his mouth worked across the tops of her breasts and up her neck before returning to her lips. He lets out a grunt of approval as his hand finally finds purchase of smooth soft skin as he realises she wasn't wearing a bra under her hot little top.

With a gasp Rachel opens her eyes to find smouldering hazel eyes staring back at her and with slow deliberate movements she moves one of her hands down Puck's chest and dips her fingers under the waistband of his jeans, losing up his belt, as always fascinated with the way his eyes darken as she does it. She wants more though as quickly pushes him back to tug his t-shirt over his head. Just as she lowers the material over his head a loud bang sounds at door and she squeaks pulling the material tightly against her chest as the door is yanked open.

"What?" Puck snarls turning to face the intruder.

"Oh, god! Rachel - I didn't know you were in here – I mean you and Puck?"

"Finn?" Rachel squeaks out in mortification.

"What the fuck Hudson, can't you see we're busy?"

Rachel smacks Puck sharply on the chest as he gestures down at her body, disbelieving that he was giving Finn anymore reason to look at her than he already had. Looking up at the taller boy she sees that he's staring a little harder at her chest than he was previously, looking down she realises that the top had slid down when she slapped Puck and she let out a groan of despair as she pulls it further up her chest alerting Puck that his girlfriend had just unknowingly flashed his best friend.

"Finn!"

"Dude, keep your eyes to yourself!"

"Sorry, y-yeah I just – um- bye!"

Puck slams the door after Finn's stammered departure and turns back to Rachel with a pout forming on his face, "What a cockblock."

"_Noah!_"

* * *

"No way in hell."

Rachel's bright smile crumbles at Santana's answer, "Why not?"

"Look, B, we're reluctant friends and all but not even I can put up with the amount of shit you get for being Captain of Glee Club."

"Co-captain."

"Whatever."

Rachel let out a mournful sigh as she leaned sideways against the lockers, "Everyone keeps telling me no, well Finn said yes but I don't think Noah would like that very much."

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "So get Puck to do it."

Rachel resisted the urge to let out a hysterical laugh, "I don't think he would do it."

"Do what?" Brittany asked as she walked up to the twosome squeezing Rachel into a hug before standing beside Santana.

"Puck being Rachel's Glee Co-Captain."

"You should just withhold sex if he says no."

"Uh…"

"How is it anyway? The sex?" Santana enquired arching a curious brow.

Rachel stared at them horrified by the turn the conversation had took, "What? I'm not talking about this and anyway shouldn't you already know?"

"Hmm that was good." She smiled in surprise as the smaller girl sneered at her, "But I'm thinking Puck makes it way better for you than he ever did for me."

Brittany smiled hopefully at her taking some of the awkwardness away from Santana's comment, "Sharing about boys is what girlfriends do."

"It is?"

"Britt's right but if you'd prefer I can be a boyfriend instead."

Rachel tried to repress the amused smile trying to take over, "How exactly are you going to do that?

"Just sound like every other sleazy guy and tell you how hot you look." She paused and cleared her throat dramatically before adopting an exaggerated man's voice, "Oh baby, your ass is smoking hot, what I'd give just to hit that!"

"Wait, are we all actually going to make out? Because I've not had Rachel yet."

"Oh my god! Its like a wet dream come true."

The three girls startled at the newcomers voice and turned to stare at Mike, Matt and Puck as they walked up to the trio with astonished looks on their faces. Mike was grinning widely at them leaving anyone to correctly assume he had been the one to comment on their conversation.

Santana sneered at him in fake anger, "Shut up, Chang."

Puck swung an arm around his girlfriends shoulders as he faced the cheerio, "Keep your paws off my girlfriend, Lopez."

"Only if she tells me to, Puckerman."

Rachel smiled in amusement as the two girls immediately latched onto the other two football players and dragged them away.

"I dunno if I like this unholy alliance you've took up with Lopez."

Rolling her eyes at him she shrugs, "She's nice to me now, we're friends….I think. Brittany assures me that Santana has nothing but good intentions."

"Brittany said that?" Puck asked believing that the sweet blonde cheerio even knew the phrase good intentions.

"Not in so many words but nevertheless the same meaning."

"Hmm, wanna go make out?"

Taking a deep breath she twisted away from her boyfriend and instead took hold of his forearms as she stood in front of him with a determined expression on her face. Ignoring the look of confusion spreading across his features she ploughs on with her question before she loses her nerve.

"Noah, would you do me the honour in being my Co-Captain?"

"No."

"Please, I'll make it worth your while."

Puck watches warily as she leans into his body, rising up so her lips are inches from his own and he resists the urge to just back her into the lockers and have his way with her in front of everyone in the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to pass, babe."

"I thought you were a stud and nothing you do with me could hurt your reputation?"

"Doesn't mean I want to associate myself forever with this stupid club."

"Why not?"

"What kind of loser wants to be leader of Glee Club anyway?"

Puck winces internally as soon as the words leave his mouth because seriously he did not just say that to the girl obsessed with Broadway and everything singing related. The girl who lived and breathed this goddamn club. Looking down at the petite brunette he debates whether just to turn tail and run because he'd honestly got no idea what to say to her that's going to make her believe that he was kidding or that he didn't mean it because really he did mean it and wasn't sure he would sound at all convincing.

"Rach …"

She plastered on a bright fake smile and quickly kissed his cheek, "It's fine, I'll see you later."

"Rachel!"

Puck let out a growl of frustration and barely stopped himself from smashing his fist into the locker beside him. With the way this relationship was going he was never going to sex with his girl from the rest of the goddamn year. He just knew he was going to have to give in and be Co-Captain and take the stupid photo with her just to make up for this latest fuck up.


	16. Tired

To be honest this is just a little filler chapter to bridge the gap between last chapter and the next. I've already started that one so wont be as long for an update and its much longer.  
Thank you so much to everyone who responded to last chapter means a lot that you guys are sticking with me.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Tired

* * *

Rachel wasn't even that upset and she was surprised to find that she wasn't even lying to herself this time to make her feel better, she was just being honest. She knew perfectly well that despite enjoying himself whilst there, Puck didn't exactly hold Glee in such a high regard as herself. No one really did actually, with maybe the expectation of Kurt but she didn't particularly wish to think about him right now given his current disdain for everything she does. There was a small part of her however that was somewhat disappointed that Puck didn't just become Co-Captain because he was her _boyfriend,_ wasn't it their job to support their girlfriends no matter what? However, she wasn't an idiot, she knew how much she had come to expect from him lately when only a few weeks ago he was having secret sex with her at night while making her life at school a living hell during the day. She had to keep reminding herself that she had to take baby steps because Puck was still very much a loose cannon and she didn't particularly want to keep prodding him until he went back to throwing slushies in her face.

Rachel debated internally whether to ignore him again until he apologised before she realised that he'd eventually get so sick of her ignoring him every single time he done something wrong that he would no doubt leave her deciding he was better off without her and she wasn't ashamed to admit she wasn't fully prepared to give him up. Not since he was actually treating her better than he ever had in the past and he wasn't even ashamed to admit that he was having regular sex with her and no one else which she knew was a big deal for him given his ridiculous self appointed title of 'sex shark'. However that didn't mean she couldn't be the tiniest bit mad at him. She figured she could also vent her frustrations at Finn ditching her for the photo shoot on him as well and see how much he liked misdirected anger from time to time.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. She plastered a scowl on her face as she spotted the mohawked boy enter the empty classroom. She noticed his eyes do a quick sweep of the room and the wince he tried to hide when he realised that the photographer had left.

"What are you doing here?"

He faltered and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Uh, to pose for the picture?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed irritably at him as she began stuffing her belongings back into her roller bag, "I already did it. On my own actually since neither you nor Finn could be bothered to show me any form of support. Thank you for that by the way, truly."

"C'mon, gimme a break. I showed up didn't I?" He scowled at her and she fought the urge to back down.

Rachel let stony silence become her answer knowing that her not speaking would be more effective than anything else she could every say. She watched reluctantly amused as he forcibly stopped himself from spitting out a no doubt cutting insult that would infuriate her further. She found herself oddly proud at his personal growth but that didn't mean he wouldn't end up saying some other horribly crass comment to her which she'd really rather avoid right now.

"Rachel –"

"It's fine." She cut him off, to be honest she was exhausted and she didn't really want to fight with him right now because it could go on all day.

He blinked slowly at her in disbelief, "Yeah, you say that and yet I don't believe you at all."

"Noah, please shut up."

He quirked an eyebrow at her snappish tone but made no move to say anything in response, instead choosing to watch her carefully as her shoulders slumped and she gave up all pretence of packing her bag, choosing instead to turn her back to him instead and let out a tired sigh. Rolling his eyes he dropped his own backpack before stepping behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention, he didn't even need to say anything before she was turning around and dropping her head onto his chest, snuggling her face into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lifting an arm he pushed her hair back as he squinted down at her in confusion, "You alright?"

"Mmird." Her voice came out muffled against his chest.

He honestly had no idea what that even was meant to be, "What?"

"I'm tired."

He barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes again and instead brought her closer to his body, resenting the fact that this conversation was dangerously heading to a talk about 'feelings' and searched his head for a conversation change, "That's what you get for getting up at six fucking am every morning."

She let out an indignant squawk which had him snorting back laughter, "I have a strict schedule to keep."

"Whatevs, you lil freak."

"You're mean." She pouted up at him and he dropped his head to capture her lips with his briefly before pulling back.

"You love it."

"Sometimes."

* * *

Rachel let a wide grin slip as she pulled her tank top over her head as she locked eyes with the half naked boy below her, a whimper escaping her as his fingers eased their way under her skirt. Running a hand up his stomach and chest she cupped the back of his head and pulled him to her as their lips clashed quickly, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip which had him letting out a satisfied grunt, his hand clenching her hip as he flipped them over so she was under him.

Puck gave an appreciative sigh as he took in all the bare skin below him and wasted no time in taking one rosy nipple into his mouth, smirking as Rachel gave a sharp gasp of surprise at the sensation. Letting it go with a wet pop he moved his attention to her neck.

"We should go out."

"W-what?" She stuttered out utterly breathless.

Letting out a quiet snicker against her neck he repeated himself, "We should go out, like a date."

"A date?" She paused not quite following the conversation and let out a whine when he refused her kiss, "Why are you talking right now?"

"Cause this is the only time I can get a goddamn word in edgewise, babe."

"I don't want to talk right now, Noah!"

"Makes a change." He let his teeth graze her collarbone as his fingertips slipped under the elastic of her panties, "Thought you were tired anyway."

Letting out a growl of frustration she slipped her hand between them and into her own panties, her fingers sliding over her clit easily and he gaped at her for a few moments because for all their time together he'd never ever seen her touch herself before and he was rather shocked at the action if he was honest with himself.

"You have no idea how hot you are."

"Then why are you not fucking me?"

He propped himself up on one elbow a look of utter disbelief on his face, "Who are you right now?"

"Puck!"

"Wha- oh shit, yeah."


	17. Care

Hi guys, thanks so much for all the response for this story!

I know some of you have contacted me asking if I'm going to continue and just to let you all know that even if it takes me a while to update, I _will_ update, this is the one story that I actually know how I want it to go and it'll continue to be updated unless I state otherwise. Sometimes uni and work get in the way but it will happen.

To apologize for the delay this chapters a little longer than usual and also smut? Forgive me?

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Care

* * *

This was worst date in the entire world. She didn't exactly have much experience with dates given that this was one of very few that she'd actually been on but she was fairly certain that sitting with ice pressed against your boyfriends eye and crotch whilst soaked head to toe was not how the date was supposed to end. It had started off nice enough, he'd took her to a nice restaurant and had even dressed himself up nicely but she didn't understand how a date that had started off so promising ended up this way.

"Ouch!"

She rolled her eyes as she pressed the ice pack lightly to Puck's eye again, "Don't be such a baby."

She raised a brow in surprise as Puck shot her a vicious scowl as he shifted uncomfortable from his seat on the bed, grimacing as he poked at his split lip. He remained silent for a few moments as he shifted her around so she could keep both ice packs pressed against him whilst she sat on his knee. He let out a heavy sigh as she perched timidly on the edge of his knee and his hand fell to the hem of her skirt and he tugged slightly on the wet material before sliding his fingers under it against her bare thigh, smiling a little when goosebumps rose on her skin in response.

"This date sucked major balls, huh?"

"Noah." She reprimanded at the bitterness lacing his voice.

"Well, it did."

She shook her head softly and offered him a small smile, "The first hour was rather pleasant, before you shoved that waiter causing him to drop a plate on your head before he punched you and unfortunately dropped a pitcher of water on myself." She paused for a moment, thinking, "Why did you shove that waiter?"

He sneered for a moment at the memory before shrugging, "Guy was a douche."

Silence fell between them and Rachel hummed under her breath slightly as she tended to Puck's eye because she never could really stand a lengthy silence. She was so consumed in her humming that she physically jumped in shock when he spoke because she wasn't expecting it at all.

"You're my girlfriend!"

Her brow furrowed in confusion at his outburst, "I know –"

"You're my girlfriend and other dude's are staring at you like they wanna take you out back and bang you against the wall."

"Well, I am rather attractive."

"Rachel." He glowered up at her and she couldn't help but find it slightly adorable.

"You were jealous; I've never seen you jealous before. Usually I'm the one that's jealous of other girls."

"I never cared before."

She braced her free hand on his shoulder and pressed a short kiss to his lips, at his look of surprise she explained, "You care about me."

"No, I don't."

"Don't lie."

"Shut up." He grumbled before growling in frustration. "It would have ended better if you hadn't kneed me in the nads."

He grunted and pressed on her wrist so that she was applying more pressure to his crotch and felt himself die a little inside when he couldn't even appreciate it due to the fact he was in extreme pain.

"I was trying to be sexy, doing something you asked me to do may I remind you, when you went all caveman on me and tried to mount me."

"Mount you?" He asked incredulously before sneering playfully, "Baby, please. You were practically begging me for it with your come fuck me eyes!"

Rachel's eyes narrowed into slits and she pressed on the ice pack in his lap just a little bit harder causing him to hiss out in pain and shot her a dark scowl, one she chose to respond to with an arched eyebrow. Her face softened however when he winched and poked his tongue out to moisten his spilt lip. She batted his hand away and leaned forward to press a soft kiss along the cut, she enjoyed the tender expression on his face before yelping in surprise as she found herself pressed beneath him on the bed.

"You are in no condition to initiate intercourse right now."

He arched a brow at her in disbelief, "Okay, first? Its sex, say it with me and second? Puckzilla is always and I mean always up for sex."

"Puckzilla? Honestly what's wrong with the name Noah?" She asked exasperated with the sheer amount of nicknames he referred to himself as.

"Only the chicks in my family call me Noah."

"I call you that." She reminded him with a shy smile.

"Whatever. Do you mind? I'm trying to defile you sweet ass."

"I do hope you don't mean literally because we spoke about that and I –"

"_Shut up_." He grunted, running a hand down her side in the hopes of distracting her.

"Noah!"

Rolling his eyes he decided to take the more direct approach to the situation and ducked his head to plant his lips against hers, deepening the kiss when he felt her begin to respond almost instantly, one of many things he loved about getting physical with her, she was so responsive to him it was unreal. Tugging her further into his body he settled himself comfortably between her thighs and couldn't stop himself from grinding against her slightly, something he regretted almost straight away but tried to push through because he could feel the heat of her against his pants and that tended to override any other one he feeling. After a few moments however he pulled back sharply with a curse tumbling from his lips as his lip began to bleed and other places began to throb in an extremely non-pleasurable way.

He banged his head down onto her shoulder with a soft thud, "Motherfucking cock blocked by my own dick."

"Well, it serves you right for resorting to violence earlier this evening."

He would have believed her more if she wasn't panting for breath and sounded as disappointed as him, "Baby, I was like defending your honour."

"You were?" She paused as her eyes light up in awe, "I though it was just male testosterone at its best."

"No way, that dude was totally going for a cop of your girls. So, how bout some sympathy for your boy?"

He throws that out there for some sort of reaction from her since he rarely refers to himself as anything but a fuck buddy and he knows how much she likes it when he starts referring to their relationship and acts all boyfriendly and shit. Her eyes brighten at his words like he suspected and he grins knowing he's well and truly back in the game. His grin falters however when she shoves him onto his back, he'd usually be down for it cause he's all for girl on top, its one of his favorite things actually but his balls are majorly aching and if he didn't know better he'd say his dick was ready for falling off at any second.

"Ugh, I meant later, Rach. You have no idea how much I want to but my balls feel like they're on fire."

"I can be gentle, "She pauses and throws him a seductive look, "Or you could just watch?"

His eyes widen up at her, "Seriously? Fuck yes!"

His eyebrow rises as he takes in the sultry whisper and hooded eyes as she plants a leg on either side of him and he feels himself tense in anticipation for what's about to go down right now. His hands grip her waist tight before he can even register moving them and he pull her down for a kiss, frowning but ignoring the pain shooting through his bottom lip because he's not a pussy and he can kiss his crazy hot girl before she puts on a private show for him, it's the least he can do for her. He's more than shocked when she whips off her dress seconds after their lips part and realises she hadn't been wearing any form of underwear under said dress and was currently wearing nothing but her little knee socks. He'd never been so turned on by this girl in his entire life and he'd done more than a few dirty things to her. He's a little disappointed he didn't know about all the bare skin that was free for touching under her little dress but figures they probably wouldn't have made it out of her driveway if he'd known about it, hell he probably would have took her on her porch for all her neighbours to see if she'd let him in on this particular fact.

"You are so hot, you couldn't let me in on this before we left?"

She arches a brow and looks at him like she can read his mind, "You wanted to go on a date, besides I thought it would have been a nice surprise at the end of the night. Now do you want to continue talking or watch me pleasure myself?"

"Shit, baby. Second one, touch yourself."

He finds himself smiling softly because despite her big words and confidence about this, she looks all nervous, her hands fluttering about before she finally seems to find her rhythm. He's hard in seconds when she does eventually get right into it; he's still a little disbelieving that she was fingering herself while she's straddled across his stomach. He can feel her knuckles brushing his abs as her fingers pump in and out her at a lazy pace and he can feel her heat mere centimetres above him and he has to resist the urge to just shove her down a bit and thrust up into her knowing it'll hurt like hell but figures it would probably be worth it. It's decided that it's definitely worth it when she pulls his hands up to her boobs and he finds himself wondering why he was such a dick to her when they'd started this thing because she was easily shoving Santana off her top spot for best sex ever right now.

"You can touch me too, you know?"

His hands squeeze on reflex and he curses as 'Kung Fu Fighter' suddenly blasts throughout the room, he ignores it and pulls himself up to lap at a nipple, smirking as he realises he'd shoved Rachel's fingers deeper into her with his movement if her little pleased gasp was anything to go by. He lets out a frustrated groan when his phone goes off again and with an apologetic look he reaches for it to answer, fully intending to tell his friend to fuck right off because he was most definitely busy right now.

"What?" He barks.

He suspected Rachel would stop with an indignant look and a lecture on her tongue about ignoring her at such an intimate moment but she continues and he chokes on his saliva as she guides his free hands to her sex. Barely aware of what Mike is saying when she guides his fingers inside of her, he curls his fingers in instinct and she sighs out his name before beginning to literally fuck his fingers. No, really, she traps his hand against his stomach while her own hand circles her clit in time with her thrusts. He stares at her with wide eyes and thinks not for the first time that he really has no idea who this girl is. He snaps back to reality when he hears his name being called several times, each time with more frustration behind it.

"Uh, what, dude?"

"Were you listening at all? My house, like now. Matt's like having a nervous breakdown and Finn is seriously zero help."

"Oh god, oh god. I'msoclose."

He knows Rachel's high pitched moans have well and truly reached Mike's ears by the dead silence that suddenly comes over the phone and a few seconds later he let's out an uncomfortable cough and struggles to form words.

"Puck are you- are you screwing Rachel right now because why the hell would you answer the phone? That's sick, dude. I don't wanna hear your sex noises, man. Rachel sure cause she's hot but you –"

"Fuck you, Chang."

He hangs up the phone and tosses it randomly across the room not caring where it lands and his hand comes up to cup Rachel's ass moments before she lets loose a string of moans and 'oh god's' before collapsing on his chest with a quiet whimper and a satisfied smile on her face.

"What?" He splutters in disbelief, "_No_, no way! I didn't even get to do anything to you."

"You were ignoring me so I took matters into my own hands and then yours I suppose.

She lets out a little giggle as she releases her grip on his wrist and withdraws his fingers with a groan. She watches him taste her on his fingers and bites her lip as his eyes darken with lust and she startles as he reaches under her and starts to fumble with his belt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm totally fucking you, I don't even care if it kills me."

"Noah, you're hurt, we are not having sex tonight."

"I hate my life."

She giggles as he cups the back of her neck and drags her down for a lengthy kiss. She moans as she reaches a hand up to clench around the short hairs of his Mohawk at the back of his head, tugging slightly as her teeth nipped at his bottom lip, grazing the cut there and finding some sort of pleasure in his pained moan.

"You love your life."

* * *

Rachel started ranting about sexual harassment and suing when she felt herself being pulled into the boys locker room as she walked back to her locker after first period. She blinked slowly trying to regain her sight when a light flashed on and when she did Puck was unbuttoning his jeans and pushing his jeans and boxers down in one fluid movement before standing with an expectant look on his face as she gazed back at him in bemusement.

"Do you wish to explain why you're exposing yourself to me right now?"

"Panties, Baby, lose em'. Been wanting to bang you since last night and my dicks all better now." He paused tugging at her skirt impatiently, "Seriously, panties!"

"You are so romantic."

She sassed but found herself amused when he literally whined and eventually grabbed her, flipping her skirt up and pulled down her underwear himself, helping her to step out of them and tucking them into his pocket with a smile.

"Noah, there's nothing about to stable myself with and it smells in here, it's not exactly ideal."

She let herself be spun around but scrunched up her face at the disgusting room. She was surprised to see his letterman jacket spread neatly over a half broke table behind her and wondered just how long he'd been waiting in here for her to pass by and then remembered who she was thinking about and figured he'd probably been in here since the beginning of first period anyway. She really had to try and get him to attend more classes.

"Gonna smell like sex in here in a few anyway."

"Gross." She muttered before gasping in shock as he slide the length of him along her slit.

"Holy – how are you always so wet when you're talking like you aren't into this?"

She flushed and tried to squirm away slightly ashamed of her body's quick response to him, he sensed her discomfort and pressed a kiss to back of her neck.

"It's hot." He murmurs before thrusting against her a little lining himself up to enter her, "Please?"

She answers by pushing back against him with a sigh and he slips into her with a revered moan, mutterings of how she's so _so_ good to him drifting to her ears and she'd enjoy them more if she wasn't concentrating on not pulling all of their weight against the table because she most certainly did not want to crash face first onto the disgusting tiled floor. She relaxed a little when Puck slips an arm around her waist, his hand slipping down so his fingers can brush against her clit whilst giving herself something to steady herself with. She flings up a hand to flatten against the wall in front of her when Puck thrusts into her just a little harder and she stumbled forward. She clenches around him tightly in payback and he lets out a string of curse words as he loses him rhythm briefly before getting it back with renewed purpose and her sight literally goes back when she finds herself coming harder than she has before when he pinches her clit tightly and sinks his teeth into her collarbone with a grunt of satisfaction. She remains bent over panting for breath as he pulls out and she hears the toilet flush a few seconds later and he disposes of the condom. She has enough sense to smooth down her skirt before he comes back because she's fairly certain she'd pass out if he took her again. She straightens her back with a groan and lets her head fall back when he wraps both arms around her from the back. He presses a kiss to his teeth's imprint and she finds herself wet again at the simple action, she pushes her bottom against him and his happy to feel that she isn't the only one craving more.

"Baby –"

He's interrupted as the door swings open and Santana saunters in looking entirely too smug about interrupting them and Rachel briefly wonders how on earth the other girl knew where they were before panicking that she had really been _that_ loud.

"You two are disgusting." She sneers in disgust as she looks them up and down.

She drags Rachel over to her barely giving the girl time to run a hand over her mussed up hair. Puck frowns when he realises he's still got her panties tucked away in his pocket but doesn't particularly want to bring that fact to Santana's attention because she'd probably want to check that shit out for herself and he's never up for that unless he's involved.

"Gonna borrow your girl."

"Try to give her back the way you got her."

She smirks back at him and run her hand over Rachel's hip, "No promises Stud."


	18. Overreact

So sorry for the delay, I'm slowly but surely getting back on track and I'm so glad you guys stayed with me through this.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Overreact

* * *

Santana glanced at the distracted girl beside her and fought the grin that threatened to take over her face. She'd never admit it out loud but she was glad that Britt made her start speaking to Rachel, she wasn't about to declare them BBF's but she actually found the small girl to be a generally good person. Sure she still ragged on her clothes and told her to shut the hell up when she went into one of her hour long speeches but it wasn't filled with malice anymore. Besides she figured if her boy Puck could date the midget, she sure as hell could be friends with her.

She flicked the jacket that Rachel had in her hands drawing her attention to it, "You gonna wear that?"

Rachel seemed surprised as she looked at her hands, barely remembering picking up Puck's jacket when she left him, "Hmmm? The jacket, do you think I should?"

Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance, "You're his girlfriend aren't you? Own your man."

"Okay." She slipped on the jacket, pulling her hair out from under the collar, "How does it look?"

"I'd do you."

"You and Noah are far too alike."

"That why you like hanging with me though, right? Do I get you hot too cause I'm pretty sure I can squeeze you in for a quickie, judging by Puckerman's shit eating grin all day you must give it real good." Santana replied with a smirk on her face as she waggled her eyebrows comically.

Rachel gaped at the other girl, "Santana!"

"Oh, don't sound so scandalised. So are you coming later?"

"Am I coming to what?" She replied confused, mentally running through her day planner worried she'd made plans with her and had forgot.

"To watch Britt and Me kick ass at Cheerio practice, Britt ordered me to ask you."

Rachel smiled softly before asking, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Shut up."

"That's why you broke up with Matthew the other night."

"Seriously, shut up. I don't need that shit to get spread around." Santana snapped as she looked around to make sure no one was listening to them as they walked down the hallway.

"Okay but you should be proud of who you are though, Santana. You're beautiful, smart and brave, you shouldn't let anyone at this school take that away from you."

"Oh you mean become a freak like you?"

Rachel's eyes fell to the floor embarrassed, "I suppose not."

"I didn't…B…Come back!"

Rachel ignored the spluttered response from Santana and rushed to her next class. She tried not to let the words affect her, she'd heard much worse from the people at this school, even from Santana herself but it seemed to cut deeper this time because she found herself believing that she actually had friends this year. She'd just learn to adapt, like she always did.

* * *

"What's going on with you and Satan?" Puck asked as through a mouthful of food.

Rachel's nose crinkled in disgust before she shook her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Myself and Santana are perfectly fine."

Puck's brow rose in disbelief as he stared at his girlfriend, "You two have been attached at the hip the past few weeks and now you're back to not talking, I'm not stupid, something's going on."

Rachel opened her mouth to reply before it snapped shut with a cringe as she spotted Brittany swiftly making her way up the bleachers clad in her cheerio practice uniform with an extremely worried look on her face. She turned her attention to her tub of grapes, hoping that if she acted indifferent to the whole situation, nobody would question her and realise how upset she actually was.

"Oh my god, San is so sorry, Rach. She didn't mean what she said this morning and she really didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"She didn't." Rachel protested vehemently.

Brittany frowned a little and reached out a hand to Rachel's shoulder, "Rach."

"I'm fine, Brittany, don't worry." She smiled at the blonde girl hoping to appease her.

Mostly she was hoping that the smile would be enough to send the other girl away. She loved Brittany but for someone that everyone thought was dumb she had astute perception about people's feelings. It seemed to work for the moment as Brittany wrapped her up in a tight hug, whispering that it would be okay before making her way back down the bleachers, not before throwing a significant look Puck's way.

"Seriously?" Puck asked gesturing in the direction Brittany had left.

"Please don't."

"Something's clearly up, you're answering in like two word answers and usually I can never get your crazy ass to shut up."

Rachel's shoulders hunched and she whispered, "Do you even like me, Noah?"

"What the fuck? I'm dating you aren't I?" He snapped.

"Reluctantly, you're dating me reluctantly. Is this just sex for you?"

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

She shrugged and found herself getting riled up, "I just want to know, why can't you ever just answer me?"

"Because you're crazy!"

For the second time in one day she found herself storming away from someone she really cared about. She knew she was overreacting to both situations but really she was tired of constantly being okay with being called a freak, weird and crazy. For people that seemed to like being around her they still didn't seem to consider her one of them. She was still the outsider, only deemed partially accepted because she was dating the most feared boy in school. She began to wonder how long that was going to last for her.

* * *

"Hey, Berry."

Rachel startled and turned away from her locker to be greeted by a member of the hockey. Unconsciously she straightened her spine and raised her chin in defiance. If he was going to do something utterly hateful to her at her own locker she'd rather be dignified about it.

"Hello, Terry."

He smiled down at her and shuffled forward, "You look nice today, is that Puck's letterman jacket?"

"Uh, yes, it is. Can I help you at all?" She asked surprised at the small talk.

He shrugged, "Just came over to chat. So are you two like dating or something?"

"Oh! I –"

"Cause if your not, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? I could take you out for dinner -" He interrupted and she struggled for a polite way to say no way in hell.

"Are you kiddin' me? We had a fight Rachel, we didn't break up, you can't just start flirting with other dudes."

She felt momentary relief at Puck's sudden appearance before taking in what he'd accused her off and snapped, "I was _not _flirting."

He snorted and turned a dark glare on the shorter boy, "Yeah, whatever. Get the fuck away from my girl, Reynolds."

The two boys stood for a moment before Terry seemed to deflate and turned to her with a smile and a promise to see her later which only seemed to make Puck more angry if she had to judge by the tense lines of his back.

She rolled her eyes as she went back to putting her things in her locker, "Honestly, Noah. Stop behaving like an unclothe idiot."

"You're the idiot."

She stopped and whipped around, her mouth parting in shock, "_Excuse me?"_

Puck seemed to realise what he'd said as his eyes widened and he threw his hands out in a gesture of peace in front of him, "NO! I mean, look you're my girl alright? That's my name on your back, that's my hickey on your neck –"

"You gave me a hickey?"

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to be sentimental here. People at this school know you're mine, so I don't feel like I need to go around proclaiming my undying frickin' love for you like a pussy."

"You love me?" She asked a little astounded because she didn't think they were there yet.

He shook his head softly and griped her hips, "It was a figure of speech, babe. You're a little ahead of the game there."

"So I'm yours?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you're mine?" She asked quietly, unsure what his answer would be.

"I don't cheat, I might be a douche and sometimes chicks hate my guts but they know what we have is casual they just choose to believe otherwise. When I'm with someone, I'm with them." Puck assured her.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it? That's all I get?" He asked incredulous.

She responded by cupping his neck to draw his lips down to hers, her teeth nipping at his bottom one. She moved back after pressing another quick kiss to his lips and giggled as his lips remained pouted for a few moments still craving more before he opened his eyes and graced her with a lopsided grin.

"Good answer."

* * *

Rachel hummed to herself as she sat inside Puck's closet, organising scattered t-shirts and jeans into piles that need to be washed, ironed or merely put away. Puck was downstairs making himself pizza and she found herself incredibly bored and really his room was an utter pigsty at times. She glanced up as someone cleared their throat quietly and smiled nervously when Puck's mother poked her head around the closet door.

"Who are you?"

"Oh…uh, hi Mrs Puckerman." Rachel stuttered jumping up from her position and straightening her skirt and sweater nervously.

"Why are you in my son's closet?" The older woman asked tensely.

"I'm cleaning actually. Sorry I'm being rude, I'm Rachel." She stuck out her hand in greeting.

Puck's mother grasped her hand loosely. "Rachel Berry? Your family goes to our temple don't they?"

"Yes, we're Jewish."

"I see. That's wonderful and you know my Noah? Are you friends?" She asked her grip growing a little tighter as she asked.

"We're dating actually." Rachel told her, more than a little confused as the woman let out a muffled squeal.

"D-dating? Oh, how delightful. I have to go, do, do something somewhere."

"Okay…."

Rachel smiled uncomfortable as Puck's mother grinned at her, walking backwards the whole way to the door before leaving with a little wave. Puck entered mere seconds after her departure with a confused look on his face before he stuffed a piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Hey, baby. Why'd my ma just rush out this room claiming I'm her best child?"

"I just told her we were dating."

Puck choked on his food a panicked expression replacing the confusion, "You what? Shit!"

"Do you not want your mother to know? Are you ashamed of me here too?" Rachel frowned at him in disapproval.

"What? _No_. Do I have to give you the speech again?"

"It wasn't really a speech, Noah, however lovely it may have turned out to be."

"Whatever. Thanks, though. My Ma's probably looking out china patterns and booking the wedding date as we speak." He spoke exasperated as he sunk down onto his bed with a pout on his face.

"I highly doubt that."

"She'd been nagging me for two years about finding a nice Jewish girl to settle down with."

Rachel raised a brow in question, "But you're in high school, that's highly improbable."

"That's what I said. She doesn't get me."

"You are adorable." She remarked as he coupled the pout by tightly crossing his arms against his chest. He looked like a little boy that had been denied his favorite toy.

He looked so offended by her remark that she couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why do you hate me?"


	19. Truth

I am so sorry I haven't been updating, my life has literally been hectic the past couple of months, I've barely had time to sit down never mind write anything but alas I am back with a new chapter.

This is just a little filler chapter before the drama of sectionals, it's mostly dialogue to set up the scene for next chapter. It's also to get me back into the swing of this story.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Truth

* * *

Rachel couldn't even remember how she found herself in this situation. All she remembered was sitting in the choir room with Santana, running through a couple of songs before Finn stormed in. Now his hand was gripped her arm tightly as he kept her in place, hurt was visible across his face and Rachel knew without a doubt what this was about.

"You knew?" Finn asked as he kept his face worryingly blank.

Rachel stuttered as she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation why she hadn't told the taller boy without sounding completely selfish, "Finn, I didn't –"

"You knew all this time and you didn't tell me! What kind of selfish person does that?" He snapped, his face steadily turning red as he fought against his anger.

Santana scowled and tried stepping in front of the smaller girl as she crossed her arms defensively, her brow raised as if daring him to do anything else, "Hey, lay off, Finderella."

"This isn't any of your business, Santana!"

"And Quinn cheating on you isn't anything to do with Rachel, you guys weren't even friends then."

Finn scoffed and shook his head, shooting a dark look over her shoulder at Rachel, "Yeah there's a reason no one was friends with someone like her before glee club."

"Hudson, back the fuck off my girlfriend!" Puck growled as he made his way into the choir room, Quinn quickly stepping in behind him with a nervous frown on her face.

Finn immediately let go of her arm as he turned to face his former best friends. Rachel gasped as she took in Puck's black eye and for the first time noticed that Finn himself had a spilt lip. Obviously he had found out earlier and sought out Puck to confront him before seeking herself out. She couldn't help but wonder who had told him because it seemed that no occupant of the room had.

Finn visibly tensed as he took in the sight of them, "Shut up, Puck. God, I can't even look at your stupid face right now."

"Finn, I am so sorry." Quinn's voice trembled as she struggled to keep her voice even.

She took a tentative step towards him but flinched back when he jerked abruptly away from her like she was on fire. She couldn't control the tears from slipping down her face as he began to walk backwards out the room, his face contorting in pain.

"Quinn, don't, just stop." Finn begged as he averted his eyes from his girlfriend as he left the room.

Santana rolled her eyes at the entire situation and shouted after him, "Stop being such a girl, Stay puff."

"Santana." Rachel scolded, trying to express how the situation didn't call for name calling in the slightest.

Santana shrugged innocently in reply, "What? He's being a total pussy about this."

"My black eye says differently." Puck pointed out, looking more than disgruntled that Finn had managed to get the drop on him earlier in the day.

"How did he find out?" Quinn asked, hysteria lacing her voice as she took a threatening step towards Rachel, "Did you tell him?"

Puck's head whipped around to stare at his girlfriend, "Wait, you knew?"

Rachel fell silent at his questions, knowing she couldn't lie to him but unwilling to let him know just how look she had known about this particular secret. In any other situation she would have been proud of herself given that people called her blabbermouth frequently, she didn't blab about this.

Santana having picked up on Rachel's unwillingness gestured around as she stated sarcastically, "Um, where have you been the last ten minutes?"

Rachel lifted her eyes to Quinn's and held her gaze, "I didn't tell anyone Quinn, I kept my promise."

"I'm sorry." Quinn mumbled before bursting into tears as she ran out the room.

Santana moaned dramatically as she made her way after the blonde girl, "I'll go check on the ice queen."

Puck frowned down at Rachel as he asked, "Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?"

"I didn't know, not right away. I only guessed the day of the bake sale for Artie." Rachel promised, trying to convince herself that's why she hadn't told him yet.

"I deserved to know!" He snapped as he stepped in front of her.

Rachel crossed her arms defensively, "So did I! I told her to tell you, even though the very thought of you leaving me for her made me want to be sick. When she first told me I told her she should tell you everything and you should decide together. Only I didn't know it was you I was pushing her towards to start with because you kept her a secret, like she was special. Like she was me."

"Rachel?" He questioned softly, trying to express how he felt in just her name.

She drew into herself as tears gathered in her eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby, I just didn't think it should come from me."

"It's okay." Puck lied deciding it wasn't worth further upsetting her right now even though he wanted answers.

Rachel let out a strangled laugh and shook her head, "No, it's not. Who are we kidding, Puck? We can't be honest or even trust each other, how are we supposed to have a relationship?"

Puck rolled his eyes, disbelief evident in his tone, "Don't do that, and don't run scared like you always do."

"I'm just tired, I'm tired of fighting with you, for you, when I don't even know if I'm the one you really want."

She regretted the words as soon as they fell from her lips, not because she didn't believe them but because she knew this would blow the fight out of the water. She knew exactly how he was going to react to her statement and braced herself for the emotional impact.

"You can't put this all on me! Okay, yeah I treated you pretty shitty in the beginning but I stopped that when you asked me to. I went public with you, hell I told my mom we were dating and nothing ever seems enough for you." He snapped as his temper rose once more.

"I'm not saying anything of the sort."

"You just did, Rachel. You wanna know why we can't be in a relationship? Because you're too scared to let me all the way in, you give up at every hurdle."

She gaped at him for a few moments before scoffing, "I do not - Fine, I do give up, I don't want this."

"Here we go again, should I go back to slushying you tomorrow then?" He mocked not believing her dramatics for a moment.

"I love you." She whispered quietly although she knew he heard her clearly.

She looked at him as the rage cleared from his face and the only thing that remained was shock. She loved him, she knew that now and she realised he ought to know despite the fact she knew he didn't love her. She didn't know if he still had feelings for Quinn or if he really only wanted to be with her but she was sick of pretending that she felt something other than love for him.

"Rachel…" His throat closed up as he struggled to form another word.

He berated himself as he silently watched her walk out the door; her shoulder slumped with dejection as he said nothing in reply to her declaration. Spinning around he punched the nearest surface, feeling oddly unsatisfied as the pain shot through his hand but did nothing to squash the tight feeling in his chest.

* * *

Santana smirked as she heard the door open behind her as she packed up her stuff from her gym locker, "Sup, B. You and our boy kiss and make up?"

"Santana." Rachel whispered her voice strained causing the other girl to turn around and face her.

"Rachel, what happened?" Santana's eyes widened in concern as Rachel's face crumbled into tears, "Shh. I got you, you're okay."

She took the shorter girl into her arms and gently lowered them onto the bench as Rachel's legs seemed to give out beneath her from the emotional strain.

"I told him I loved him." She sobbed, her hands griping the other girl afraid to lose contact with her.

"What?"

Rachel's voice was almost unrecognisable through her tears and she struggled to form an actual sentence for a few moments, "I told him I loved him and he was going to have a baby with Quinn Fabray."

"He doesn't love Quinn." Santana insisted giving her a small shake.

Rachel shrugged quickly, "She's prettier than me and more popular and she won't ruin his life."

The cheerleader drew back and held her up by her shoulders as she spoke seriously, "Rachel, stop it. You are not ruining Puck's life, okay? If anything you made it better."

"I love him and he doesn't love me, he won't." She insisted her breath coming out in harsh pants as she struggled against her tears.

Santana griped Rachel tighter to her side, her hand stroking through her hair as she tried to calm the other girl down, "Baby, shhh."

"I love him."


	20. Love

Have no fear for I am back. Also I've just completed university and have no job to speak of yet so I should have some free time.

Thank you so much for everyone that has stuck with me through this story.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Love

* * *

This was quite possibly the worst sectionals in the entire history of Glee Club. Not only was Finn MIA and they were forced to replace him with Jacob who eye stalked her wherever she went but they quickly found out that their set list had been leaked by Brittany. No one could fault the blonde because she truly didn't understand what she had done wrong and so Rachel was forced to direct her anger at the situation to something else, or someone else. Naturally she chose to show her resentment towards Puck but every time her eyes meet his she was flinch and quickly look away because he kept looking at her like a wounded puppy. They hadn't spoken since she declared her love for me and got no reason, he had tried calling her several times and even turned up at her house more than once but she had merely asked her dads to keep him away. She didn't know what to say to him then and she didn't know what to say no. Quinn kept trying to catch her eye as well, probably hoping to alleviate her guilt in one way or another since Finn wasn't here to beg redemption from.

Rachel let out a startled gasp as Finn made his way through the door, sheet music clutched in his hand and promises that they could make it through the competition and win if they put their hearts into it. It riled up the group enough to restore their confidence but when Rachel's eyes met Finn's she knew their hearts were too bruised and fragile right now to truly believe.

Finn approached her slowly, feeling guilty for the way he treated her, "Hey, you know this is all on you now, right?"

She blinked slowly and turned to Mercedes a frown on her face as the other girl smiled back in encouragement, "I thought you were taking the solo, you must have something else you can sing."

Mercedes nodded before reluctantly admitting, "I do but nothing that's going to be as good as what you'll sing."

"You're our star, Rachel." Finn reached for her hand and gave her assuring squeeze, leaning down as if he was about to say something for her only.

He never got the chance before he was tugged sharply away from her by a furious looking Puck who quickly stepped in-between them.

"Stay away from my girlfriend."

Finn snorted in disgust, "You mean like you stayed away from mine? I'll get right on that, buddy."

Some of Puck's anger deflated and Quinn let out a wet sob from the couches behind them as the group was reminded of the elephant in the room. No one had spoken about the revelations that came to in the choir room that day and if Rachel was honest she had no need to start hearing about them now.

"We don't have time for this right now. We have to focus on the competition, okay?"

Finn glared at Puck once again before smiling softly down at her, "Yeah, you're right. Me and you are gonna rock that duet."

"Dude, seriously. You're out of free passes here."

"Noah, stop it!" Rachel snapped, pushing him away from the taller boy as he took a threatening step forward.

He allowed himself to be pushed out of the room by the tiny brunette before he turned and captured her hips, "We're not broken up, Rachel."

She sighed sadly in response, "I think we are, better now before either of us gets hurt again."

"You're kidding? Look, we're not breaking up, not after all this okay, not after you –"His voice caught and he found himself unable to utter the words that she had.

"After I told you I loved you? I can't just forget that I said it and you didn't even say anything back."

"Rachel –"

She cut him off before he could plead his case, "I wasn't looking for you to say it back just because I did but you didn't even acknowledge it, Noah. You just stood there."

He leaned down letting his forehead drop to hers as he apologised, "I am so sorry. I wanted to say something but I didn't know how and then Quinn…"

"Please don't talk about Quinn right now." She begged, thankful when the intercom crackled and announced that McKinley High was due on stage.

"We're over, Noah."

* * *

For the first time in her performing career Rachel found herself nervous as she paced outside the curtains at the entrance, the curtains that led to the stairs which would lead her to the stage. Her stage. This was what she was born to do and yet she found herself completely and utterly terrified. It didn't help that her confidence was totally shot, the past few days and her conversation with Puck was fresh in her mind and it was doing little to let her focus on the competition. For once she had friends that were counting on her leading them to victory and fought her composure to stop herself from crumbling under the pressure.

She tensed as she felt eyes on her back and as she turned she repressed a groan of aggravation at the tall, muscular figure standing in the shadows, the figure that she easily identified as Puck.

"What are you doing here? Get back to your place backstage."

He stepped forward quickly and grasped her hands tightly in his own, "I just have to tell you something."

She frowned and nodded to their surroundings, "Right now? I'm about to perform."

He nodded quickly taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly and Rachel became increasingly worried as he struggled to form any kind of words. Panicking she let go of one of his hands and found herself stroking his chest in a soothing manner before she realised what she was doing. His now free hand came up to press her own tightly against his heart as he leaned into her. His lips crashed against hers, pressing tightly until she caved into the familiarity of his kiss and began to respond. His other hand left hers and gripped her hip tugging her tightly against his body as she sighed into his mouth one last time before they detached.

"I love you."

She stared back at him with wide unblinking eyes, her lips puffy and red from his kiss, "What?"

He smirked at her dishevelled form before repeating himself, "I love you. I think I have for a while and that scares the shit out of me, Rachel. I've never cared about a girl outside my mom and sister never mind loving a neurotic little freak like you. "

"Insulting me is not going to do you any favours, Noah."

"No its not and I _like _that. I like that you challenge me and call me on my bullshit. I like your stupid ass animal sweaters and your hot little skirts. I love how you feel when I'm inside you or when you press yourself against me when you're sleeping. I love that you care about all those idiots back there even though they treat you like crap sometimes. Hell, I even like the selfish side of you, the side that's not afraid to just take what you want because that's the way I am. I take what I want and I want you, Rachel."

"Noah, I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything because you're gonna go out there and you're gonna sit your ass off and we're going to give that audience the best performance of the night. So when we come off stage I'm gonna be right there beside you, no Quinn, no Finn, no bullshit. Just you and me, babe."

Rachel held back her tears as he pressed one last kiss to her lips before nudging her in the direction of the curtains and whispered good luck before he disappeared once again into the shadows backstage. Taking a deep breath she pressed her fingers to her lips and a smile broke out on her face as her other hand gripped the curtain tightly and pull it open.

Showtime.

* * *

I'm thinking of finishing the story off here, it basically concludes season one and I think this is a nice place to leave it if I ever wanted to come back and make a sequel out of it. What do you guys think?


End file.
